The Things Misaka Mikoto Sees
by Blazingstarz258
Summary: Misaka Mikoto, the famous railgun and ace of Tokiwadai, there is more to her than meets the eye. This story includes one shot chapters and arcs that will feature and expand on particular aspects of Misaka's life as she finds herself being more confused about her feelings when around Touma. A Misaka x Touma story
1. A Certain Misfortunate Dance

What actually happened during the Daihaseisai festival when Touma was forced to be Misaka Mikoto's dance partner?

**Chapter One: A Certain Misfortunate Dance**

Touma had just recovered from his recent injuries in the hospital, yet again, and was about to exit his room until he was stopped by a particular short haired Tokiwadai student.

"Yo Biri biri, what are you doing here?" Touma asked, which then prompted a quick electrical surge coming straight at him. He instinctively put out his right hand to negate the electricity, as he had done so many occasions before.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" Misaka Mikoto glared at him while her entire body had electricity crackling from it, it looked like she was about to send another attack at him to instigate a fight. A fight was the last thing the barely recovered high schooler wanted.

"This is a hospital here! You can't just go throwing electricity – that, that can cause a black out!" Touma attempts to quell the electrical girl's rage. He knew that was not the first time that her incredible amount of power caused a black out and did not wish to repeat that experience.

Mikoto sighs and the blue electricity around her disappears. Her face of anger then turned to one of frustration, which was still perceived to be dangerous by Touma.

"So idiot, since my school beat yours at the Daihaseisai festival you have to do what I say!" Mikoto proclaims

"Alright, what is it you want me to do?" Touma was expecting more pain and torture from the Railgun, as he believed that she liked to see him suffer for the fun of it.

"I-I-I" Mikoto's face turned a bit red as her eyes shifted to the side. "I want you to be my partner for the folk dance tonight!" She said this in a yelling tone while her face was still red.

"If you're going to ask a guy out for a dance no need to yell." Touma said while relieved that she was not asking him to do a potentially life threatening task.

Mikoto looked like she was about to raise an angry electrical fist to send a punch at the boy, but then she held herself back.

"You have no choice but to do what I have to say." Her tone then became scary, as if she was threatening him.

"Y-yes, I'll be your partner tonight. Just please don't try to electrocute me." Touma has bullets of sweat coming down from his face. "I just got out of the hospital so don't try to make me do anything to rash."

Touma knew he had no choice but to submit to her will, he lost the bet and now he had to live with the consequences.

Mikoto then walks off, her heart pounding while she was still red, she had no idea why she felt so nervous when she told him to be her dance partner tonight.

Even though he was still recovering from his injuries, she still felt that he was obligated to do what he what she commanded; it was after all what they agreed on for the bet. Though she wondered what Touma would have made her do if their roles were reversed. The thought of that made her turn an even darker shade of red.

Somehow she couldn't help but feel excited for the folk dance tonight and let out a small smile.

"That idiot…" she mutters to herself

* * *

The sun was finally down and the committee members setting up for the folk dance were hard at work making sure that the stack of wood was prepared to be lit to create the large bon fire.

Many students had gathered for this event, most of them were standing right next to their partners ready to begin.

Mikoto was meanwhile standing by herself waiting for Touma to show up. She was really hoping that he wouldn't stand her up since she had actually arrived early waiting for him. Every minute that passed by felt like an hour, Mikoto was becoming incredibly nervous yet angry at the same time

"That idiot better show up or else he'll get an even worse punishment." Small sparks of electricity appeared around her as she said that.

"Onee-sama!" A very familiar voice cried out as the sounds of a wheel chair was quickly approaching towards Mikoto.

Mikoto turned around to see Kuroko racing towards her and barely stepped to the side to avoid being collided by the wheel chair. The wheel chair then ended up crashing into a lot of nearby boxes.

"You are so cruel onee-sama, purposefully avoiding me like that again!" Kuroko looked towards Mikoto with saddened eyes.

Mikoto sighs and is about to lift up Kuroko back into her wheel chair, however the pony tailed girl took this opportunity to cling onto Mikoto and began rubbing her head against Mikoto's chest.

"Oh your cleavage is always the best sort of comfort, I knew you cared about me onee-sama!"

Mikoto could notice the eyes of students gazing upon this scene and felt extremely frustrated, thus releasing out a surge of electricity to shock Kuroko enough to make her let go.

"You damn pervert, don't do that to me while we're in the eyes of the public!"

"Oh? So you want me to give you my body while we're in the privacy of our own room~" Kuroko's eyes lit up deviously.

"Definitely no!" Mikoto shouts back about to send another electrical shock at her roommate but stopped herself since they were causing quite a scene.

Kuroko was then put back into her wheelchair.

"Onee-sama are you going to participate in the folk dance tonight? That must be the reason why you're waiting out here"

"N-not really er… maybe." Mikoto's eyes gazed away, her face turning faint pink.

She did not want to tell Kuroko about how she forced Touma to be her partner tonight since Kuroko had been lately hypothesizing how her and Touma were a couple. One thing that Mikoto really did not want to happen was to make it seem like she and that idiot were legitimately a couple.

"I can be your partner tonight!" Kuroko beamed. "I have always wanted an opportunity to be so physically close to onee-sama, to share the same rhythm, mind, and soul." Kuroko had a very dreamy expression as hearts suddenly appeared to float around her.

"You're in a wheel chair so that means you can't participate. Also the dance is meant for a guy and girl, not two people of the same gender!" Mikoto especially emphasized that last part, which was semi successful in quelling her lustful roommate's dreamy thoughts.

"Then who would you be waiting for? A mysterious man or-" Kuroko suddenly let out a gasp and put her hands against her cheeks, strongly resembling the famous the scream painting. "Don't tell me you're waiting for that gentleman!"

Mikoto did a double take and her face became several shades redder.

"That idiot is not a gentleman! He is absolutely the opposite of a gentleman!" Mikoto fumed. Even though Kuroko was dead on correct, Mikoto still didn't want her roommate to know about that.

"Oh good good, for a while there, I thought you were interested in that ape. I Kuroko promise to be your one and only partner forever and ever." Kuroko then wheels her chair over to Mikoto and hugs Mikoto's legs tightly.

"Onee-sama's legs are so jiggly and squishy, I think onee-sama has been eating too many sweets lately" Kuroko let out a satisfied purr.

Mikoto let out an angry growl and was about to release from her body electricity to fry the hugging girl.

"I told you to stop doing that you pervert!"

"When you say stop, it always means that you want more." Kuroko then teleports her and her wheel chair a few feet away before she was about to receive the electrocution treatment.

"Since I can't participate in any of the events, Judgment assigned me to patrol around here to report any suspicious activities. I'll see you back in our dormitory onee-sama, where we can have our own celebration." Kuroko had a devious grin as she wheeled away.

Mikoto does a face palm and sighs. Even though Kuroko usually got on her nerves, Kuroko has proven to be a very valuable friend every now and then.

She could hear the sounds of students cheering and clapping when the large wooden structure was put on fire. Now there were students who were already getting situated with their partner, ready to file around the bonfire to make a circle around it.

The Railgun gave a frustrated breath as she was already expecting Touma to either show up really late, she really did not like the idea of being stood up.

Just as she was about to give up hope, she senses a familiar presence.

Touma was running around turning his head in various directions as if he was looking for somebody. Mikoto spotted him and her heart began racing. He was looking for her!

"Hey idiot!" She called out while waving a hand in the air.

Touma turns to where he heard that voice calling out and runs to her.

"I can't believe I actually responded to that… I have a name you know. How come you can call me idiot while I can't call you biri biri?"

He sweat dropped, realizing that he just stepped onto a land mine.

"You remember that this is a punishment game right?" Mikoto used ever fiber in her body to resist sending an electrical blast at him. "I get to make you do whatever I want, do you understand!"

"Yes boss…" Touma sighs defeated. "Such misfortune."

Mikoto noticed that everybody was already lined up around the fire so she grabbed Touma's hand and pulled him where they should be at.

"Come on, let's go…" Mikoto said in a softer tone.

She realized that she was holding onto his hand, her heart was now feeling very fluttery and light.

Touma let himself get dragged and sighs again. "I feel like a dog that always gets beaten."

All of the couples were meanwhile trying to arrange themselves in the proper positions for the folk dance. Mikoto felt a pit in her stomach when she saw how each pair of a boy and girl had to be very close side by side with each other while holding hands.

"Let's copy what everybody else looks like." Mikoto sweat drops.

From what she saw, the girl had to be in the front, the boy behind her closely. The girl would extend out her left hand and it would be held by her partner's left hand. While the boy's right hand had to be around his partner's shoulder and the girl would be holding onto it with her respective right hand. This type of positioning would guarantee that two partners had to be nearly neck to neck with each other.

The electric girl felt herself become even more nervous while attempting to get into the correct formation with Touma. Once Touma gripped onto her left hand and had his right arm around her shoulders, Mikoto felt her heart race even faster and this odd sensation that made her feel really nervous while happy. She then gripped onto his right hand that was hanging over her.

"Let's just get this over with…" Touma said

"You don't get to leave until I say so." The Railgun said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes boss, I Kamijou Touma am at your service." Touma said sarcastically

"Stop calling me boss! I am Misaka Mikoto, get my name right."

About a minute later, the folk dance music could be heard, prompting all of the couples to begin the dance. The dance was nothing complicated since all the couples had to do was circle around the fire while making sure to keep holding onto each other's hand and walk at the same tempo.

Misaka Mikoto never knew how steady Touma's grip onto her hand was. This touch from him felt very soothing and she couldn't help but smile as she gripped tighter onto his hands.

"You alright Misaka? You're acting like a gentle kitten right now."

"Y-yeah." She nodded as her eyes looked away to avoid his gaze. Right now her heart was at ease and she did not want this happy moment to end.

* * *

Shirai Kuroko was accompanied by Uiharu Kazari who was pushing the wheel chair. Kazari and Kuroko were chatting adamantly about how much fun they had watching the games at the festival. Kuroko was especially passionate about recalling how many times Misaka got first place in her events, which was able to give Tokiwadai Middle School victory.

"Onee-sama is truly the pride of Tokiwadai. She was so magnificent in all of those events."

"It was amazing how many different type of events didn't allow her to use her esper powers. To think that they would put such limitations on a level 5."

"And yet she was still able to flatten her opponents even with that handicap."

"Misaka-san is so amazing, I wish I could become as cool as her one day."

Kazari then noticed the huge bonfire from where they were at and stopped wheeling Kuroko to take a moment to look at it.

"The folk dance must be starting. It sounds like so much fun, but I don't have a partner to join me." Kazari sighs

"Come on Uiharu, we can go there next."

* * *

When the two Judgment members arrived, they could see all of the couples circling around the bonfire. They all looked very happy. A dance around a bonfire was a tradition that was always upheld at every Japanese festival.

"All of the couples here look so lovely."

"Yeah they sure do." Kuroko said feeling not too interested in them. She had her mind on something else or more specifically somebody else. Kazari kept on talking about the bonfire while Kuroko was actually ignoring her.

"I think I see Misaka-san over there!"

Those words instantly caught Kuroko's attention and her head shot up looking around

"My onee-sama is here dancing with another person?" Kuroko's eyes flared up. "Whoever is with my precious onee-sama obviously does not value his life." She had her metal darts out, ready to fire at any moment.

"Let's not be so rash Shirai-san, we don't want to disrupt this folk dance."

"I must found out who is with onee-sama!" Kuroko then looked around until she suddenly spotted a certain short haired girl. The teleporter's jaw dropped when she saw the individual who had their hands entangled with her onee-sama's.

"That disgusting ape!" Kuroko cried out loud as she instantly recognized the spikey haired boy who was in very close contact to Mikoto.

"I'll kill him!"

"Shirai-san!" Before Kazari could do anything, Kuroko had already teleported out of her wheel chair.

* * *

For the past five minutes, Touma and Mikoto had remained silent. Touma looked like he just wanted to get out there quickly since this was supposed to be punishment for him while Mikoto was actually smiling happily. Touma could not see her expression since he felt so embarrassed at how he had to be the forced partner of one of the level 5's of Academy City.

Just as things couldn't get worse…

Touma suddenly felt a foot impact upon his face, forcing him to fall forward.

"How dare you grab onto onee-sama's hands! Nobody gets to do that besides me!" The attacker landed on the ground after that drop kick, with her metal darts in hand. Kuroko's voice sounded very diabolical as her eyes looked as if they were glowing red.

Everybody who witnessed the sudden assault stared in surprise and the entire folk dance was put to a halt. All the students agreed that the attack was completely unexpected and came out of nowhere.

"My misfortune just gets worse…" The fallen boy mumbles as he is writhing in pain. He stayed on the ground since he did not have the strength to even get up.

The Railgun's shocked expression at the dramatic kick then instantly transformed into murderous intent.

"KUROKO, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Because my beloved onee-sama was with that dirty ape. He has soiled your pureness, but don't worry, I can fix that." Kuroko had a naughty gleam her eye which instantly resulted in her receiving a harsh smack to the head.

Mikoto's fist was crackling with electricity.

"Just when I thought I was going to have a peaceful time at festival…"

"Then tell me why you are with that boy all of the time! Don't tell me that you two are secretly lovers?" Kuroko looked like as if the world was going to end.

"No-no we aren't!" Mikoto waves her hands in front of her to dismiss such an accusation. "I decided to punish that idiot even further by making him be my partner."

"Being onee-sama's dance partner should not be a punishment at all."

While the two roommates were bickering, Touma was completely forgotten about and continued to stay on the ground.

"Can I ever get a break?" The unfortunate boy groaned in pain.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I promise to give a speedy update if I get enough reviews suggesting on what sort of one shot chapter I should do next. So far here's what I have planned out

1)What happened with Misaka and a certain vending machine

2)How Misaka and Kuroko met

3)More Touma and Misaka encounters

4) Misaka's Gekoto obsession

Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. Wait for me Gekota! Part 1

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions so far! Please continue with the reviews so I know what my readers want

**Chapter 2 – Wait for me Gekota! Part One**

When Misaka Mikoto was not in school, at the arcade or kicking a certain vending machine, she enjoyed spending her spare time at Green Mart. It was a local convenience store where the young esper read manga for free. Every week she would go to the store, pick up a manga novel and read it while standing up. Luckily, the shopkeeper never had a problem with her consistently reading the manga while never purchasing it.

Right now she was deeply immersed in the new chapter of one of her favorite manga series, especially since the last chapter was quite the cliffhanger.

The short haired girl would every now and then let out small gasps and sighs of relief as she flipped through each page. Not too long later she was done and felt satisfied with her read.

"I'm so glad that they discovered who the traitor was. I can't wait for next week's chapter." Mikoto yawns and stretches her arms. She looked at the time and realized that it was getting a bit late, and that curfew time was coming soon.

"Gotta get back before the dorm supervisor notices I'm missing."

Last time she and Kuroko were caught going back into the dorm after curfew, they both received the infamous neck snap which resulted in them fainting on the spot. The dorm supervisor was perhaps the scariest level 0 that she ever faced against.

Mikoto quickly puts the manga back to where it belonged and walked towards the exit of the store. She sighed happily, reminiscing about the events that unfolded in the last chapter and looking forward to what would be happening in the next update. If only next week could already be here when the new chapter would be out.

Just as she was about to leave, her attention as immediately caught by a certain flyer on the store's glass window. Her eyes transformed into hearts as she rushed towards the flyer and began quickly reading its contents.

The flyer was promoting Minamoto high school's annual festival. It was full of information such as the location, time, different type of attractions and fun activities to do etc… but the part that attracted the 14 year old electromaster was a picture of a Gekota at the side and underneath it said:

_The main activity for the festival is a fantastically fun scavenger hunt. The first place winners will receive the limited edition Gekota and Pyonko pair plushies!_

_The event will happen at five o'clock at the large red tent. Only those who are couples may enter. _

Mikoto's eyes lit up even brighter when she read that the rare Gekota and Pyonko plushies was the main prize. Her love for Gekota was without limit since she had even spent 10,000 yen just to get a Gekota badge from a badge dispenser. To any obsessed Gekoer, obtaining any limited edition Gekota item was considered a lifelong accomplishment.

"I must get those plushies!" The electromaster says with a fire in her eyes.

However her spirit died down when she read the text: _Only those who are couples may enter_

A sudden downcast and gloom then befall onto Mikoto.

"Looks like I have to order around that idiot then…" Her downcast was then replaced with a devious smile. "He isn't off the hook yet, he won't leave my service until I say so."

Mikoto was able to take the flyer after she asked the clerk and also bought some pocky to show her gratitude.

* * *

Just as she entered into the Tokiwadai dormitory, she was then faced with the very menacing presence of the dorm supervisor. The supervisor stared down at Mikoto which made the esper sweat bullets.

_Did I come in pass curfew?_ Mikoto thought worriedly

The supervisor straightens her glasses

"You are very bold Misaka. If you arrived a second later, you would have violated the curfew policy." The supervisor then walks off.

The electromaster gives a very heavy sigh of relief; she barely avoided having her head snapped by the most fearsome person in the dormitory.

A few minutes later she goes to her room and sees that her roommate Shirai Kuroko was there.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko's eyes light up as she sees her beloved onee-sama coming into the room and closing the door.

"Kuroko… explain to me why you're on my bed?" The Railgun asked in a near angry tone.

"It gives me pleasure being able to lay on the very bed that you sleep on every single night." Kuroko then hugged Misaka's pillow. "I know that Onee-sama loves to cuddle with this pillow." Kuroko continued to rub her head against the pillow lovingly.

"Get off my bed you sick weirdo!" Mikoto raises a fist.

The sound of somebody getting smacked could be heard throughout the entire dormitory.

"You're so cruel!" Kuroko was now on the ground with a bump on her head.

"Geez, normally I feel bad for hurting somebody disabled, but you're always doing your perverted things."

Kuroko then drags herself to her wheel chair and then sits on it.

"What were you doing out today that nearly made curfew onee-sama? Also, what's that suspicious paper in your hand? It better not be a love letter!"

"Eh?" Mikoto's face turned into a confused expression. She realized that she still had the flyer in her hand. "No-no it isn't erm… it's just some random flyer, nothing important." She immediately crumped up the paper and threw into the room's trash can.

Mikoto didn't want Kuroko to know about how she was about to go out of her way to try and win the Gekoto and Pyonko plushies considering that Kuroko was always judgmental about Mikoto's childish obsessions. Plus she would need to drag along a certain somebody to compete in the scavenger hunt since being a couple was a requirement.

"I was just out at Green Mart reading manga for free." Mikoto tried to put on a regular smile, to conceal the fact that she was hiding something from Kuroko.

"A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be doing activities like free loading off a convenience store; you need to find better hobbies like flower decorating, room designing, and finding better panties and bras."

"What do you mean by panties and bras?" The Railgun's head had some noticeable electrical sparks appearing from it.

"You have too many childish clothing, such as those bunny and Gekota panties, also you should get rid of those shorts-"

Before Kuroko could continue on with her list of Mikoto's taste in clothing, the electromaster was pinching both of Kuroko's cheeks.

"Stop looking through my drawers!"

Kuroko then tried to say something, but her speech was incomprehensible.

Mikoto lets go of Kuroko's cheeks a minute later.

"So how was your doctor's visit today? Will you be getting off your wheelchair anytime soon?"

The pony tailed girl rubbed her cheeks for a few seconds before responding back.

"Well the doctor said that I should stop teleporting since it puts strain on my body, so Judgment has given me some time off so that I can heal and relax myself. I find the best way to relax is by going through Onee-sama's belongings!"

"That is not a legitimate excuse to be invading my privacy!"

For the rest of the night the two roommates continued their usual squabble until they were told to be quiet by the dorm supervisor.

* * *

While the two girls were sleeping, Kuroko was awakened by the sounds of her onee-sama talking and shuffling around in her sleep.

"What should I make you do? You are forced to obey my every command..." The sleeping Railgun let out an evil cackle.

"Why is Onee-sama at it again?" Kuroko mumbled to herself lowly. "It better not be that idiot she is referring to… I will make sure to kill him one day for touching my onee-sama at the folk dance."

Mikoto rubbed her head against the pillow and continued cackling while saying some other things in her

"I am your master and you are my subordinate slave hee hee hee."

"Gahhhhhhhhh!" The teleporter was banging her head against her pillow. "If only Onee-sama was like that to me!"

* * *

The next morning it was a Saturday, the day when the festival at Minamoto High School would begin. Mikoto woke up feeling satisfied that she had a good night's of sleep and had a rather pleasant dream, but could not even remember that dream.

She knew that she would have to enlist the help of a certain somebody, which meant she would have to make an important phone call. However she couldn't make that phone call with a sleeping Kuroko in her room. Mikoto then walked outside of the dormitory and flipped upon the phone prepared to make the call.

Before she could go through her contacts list, she suddenly felt extremely nervous. Her hands were shaking and sweating a bit and her breathing felt a bit short.

_Why am I feeling like this? It's not like this phone call is that much of a big deal._

It took her a minute to take several deep breathes to attempt to calm herself down. She dialed in the number and waited for the call to be picked up.

Just as Mikoto was about to give up hope, the receiver of the call picked up

"Hello?" The voice at the other end sounded very tired.

Mikoto could feel herself becoming extremely flustered, her nervousness earlier had just come back but even worse.

"Erm – er, idiot!" Were the only words she could fumble out of her mouth.

"Huh, Biri biri? What do you want? It's so early in the morning…"

"Well- you know that I still get to order you around because you lost that bet!"

"When is the punishment game going to be over? I have a life too and homework, lots of it." Touma sighed at his misfortune

"Look, I'll do your homework for you."

Even though Mikoto was two years younger than him, she was more than capable of completing his schoolwork.

"Fine fine, what is it that you want me to do?"

"I… want you to take me to the Minamoto school festival today!" The Railgun said in a flustered tone, not realizing that she was very red at the moment

"You want me to go with you on another fake date? Is this to make me seem like your boyfriend so that you can ditch some guy stalker?"

"No-no it isn't! As the winner of the bet, I order you to partner up with me to compete in a scavenger hunt so that we can win limited edition Gekota and Pyonko plushies."

"You're making me do this for your Gekoto obsession again? Geez, I thought a girl like you would be too old to be into that stuff."

Mikoto groaned angrily which resulted in the release of electrical energy that nearly blew out the nearby street lamp.

"Just do what I say! Meet me at Minamoto high school at three o'clock. The scavenger hunt starts at five, but I want to be there early. You better not be late idiot."

"Yes boss." Touma yawns. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Mikoto then hangs up and puts her phone away.

"That idiot… why does he always make me feel so annoyed?" The electromaster walks back into the dormitory, into her room and sits back down on her bed.

She rests her head against her pillow and grips onto it with her hands. Somehow she couldn't help but feel excited to head to the festival, not just because of the scavenger hunt, but because of something else she couldn't pin her finger on…

* * *

At two o'clock Mikoto was nearly ready to leave; now she just had to give Kuroko an excuse of why she was going out. She would be out until the night so she would have to give a legitimate explanation that wasn't too out of the ordinary.

She was wearing casual clothing which consisted of yellow shorts, a pink shirt with cute cartoon bunnies on it and a white tank top underneath. A new accessory she had in her hair was a Gekota hair pin that she bought a few weeks ago.

"Hey Kuroko, I'm going to head out to Green Mart to read some more manga…"

"Didn't you already do that yesterday Onee-sama?"

"Well there were a few other new series I saw there last night, but I had to leave early just to make sure I didn't break curfew." Going out to read manga was a good excuse, but she knew that she would need to tell Kuroko more since she would be gone for over 4 hours.

"I'll probably go out to the arcade, take a jog at the park, and practice on my swimming too…" Mikoto added, hoping that her roommate would be gullible to believe those lies.

"Swimming and jogging? You usually don't do those activities..." Kuroko rubbed her chin, as if she was suspicious.

"Er well – you said a while back that my legs were jiggly, so that means I need to go work out then." Mikoto barely managed to recall what Kuroko had said a while back. Now she was thinking about how irritated she was when Kuroko called her legs squishy as well.

"Hm… you going to work out to lose weight which means you care about your image." Kuroko then let out a large gasp. "Don't tell me you're doing this because you have a romantic interest!"

"No-no way! As if I have the time to have such interests!" The Railgun's face turned a faint shade of pink.

"Ah I was getting worried there, I want Onee-sama to know that I'll always be there to be your romantic interest." Kuroko made a kissy face

"Anyways I'm heading out." She sighed of relief knowing that she was not raising suspicion in Kuroko.

Now it was off to the train station to head to Minamoto high school. Mikoto recognized the school's name because its students competed against Touma's school in one of the events in Daihaseisai.

Mikoto ended up at Minamoto high school at 2:30, which meant she had half an hour before Touma was supposed to arrive. Knowing him, she anticipated that he would be late… however she didn't want him to know that she arrived much earlier than 3.

She walked into the school's entrance and was greeted by a few students who handed her flyers and a map of the school that showed all of the different booths and an itinerary for the day's events. The event that stuck out the most to her was the scavenger hunt that featured many prizes but she had her eyes set on the grand prize.

_Those plushies are going to be mine_! Was the thought racing through the electromaster's mind.

Mikoto walks into the festival and decides to look around at what was there to do. Right now it wasn't too busy since the festival just began at 2:00. Most people usually showed up later in the afternoon and at night.

* * *

Ever since it was 3:00, Mikoto was constantly checking her phone, watching the time pass and waiting for an eventual call from a certain somebody. Right now it was 3:05 and she was sitting on a bench with a Gekota wrist band that she had just purchased from a vender. She was rather pleased at how she got such a bargain since the wrist band was sold online for a higher price.

Ring ring ring!

Her phone went off and she immediately picked it up

"Hello?"

"Yo Biri biri, I'm here… where should I meet you at?"

Mikoto nearly let her phone drop out of her hands when she realized who actually called her. Her stomach was taking an unexpected flip.

"Yeah I'm here too. Just stay at the front gates and I'll meet you"

Mikoto got up and began walking to the front of the school. When she was getting closer to there, she could easily see Touma since his dark spikey hair always stuck out in a crowd. She saw that the girls who greeted her earlier were also approaching Touma as well.

"Sorry for not coming here on time, I hope I didn't make you wait long." Touma rubs the back of his head nervously

"No-no I didn't wait that long." Mikoto's eyes shifted away, feeling her face become hotter all of a sudden.

"She was actually here over half an hour ago." One of the girls with the flyers said.

"Ahh really? You arrived that early?"

"Erm, that's not important at all!" Mikoto then grabbed Touma's hand and dragged him away.

"I hope a lovely couple such as yourselves will be partaking in the scavenger hunt later on today!" A girl shouted out to them.

"Yeah we will" Mikoto laughed nervously and felt her face become even hotter knowing that she and Touma were mistaken as a couple.

"Lovely couple? She is totally wrong. I say that you're the slave driver and I'm the dog who always gets ordered and beaten up." Touma pointed out.

"I still get to order you around, don't forget that idiot." Mikoto gave a sharp look at him. "I also promised that I would do your homework for you after this is over."

"Haha yeah" Touma felt like crying because of how somebody two years his junior is able to do a few sets of problems in minutes while it would have taken him hours.

"So what do you want to do before the event begins?" He asks her.

"Since it's a scavenger hunt, we should familiarize ourselves with the entire festival grounds."

* * *

Kuroko was stuck in her room completely bored. Normally she spent her weekends working with Judgment but now that they forced her to not go work, she was filled with free time. There was then a few knocks on the door.

"Come on in." Kuroko said.

Entering through the door were Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko. Kuroko was so bored that she decided to invite her two other friends to hang out with her in her lonely dorm room.

"Hey there Shirai-san." Kazari greeted Kuroko, smiling. "I hope you're feeling better so that you can return back to Judgment. It doesn't feel the same without you there."

"Ah thank you very much. Darn doctor said that I shouldn't be using my teleportation until I fully recover." Kuroko sighs.

"Since Tokiwadai doesn't get assigned homework, what have you been doing all day?" Kazari asks.

"Wait- Tokiwadai students don't have homework?" Ruiko interjects with an extremely shocked face.

Kuroko nods smiling. "Yup, most of our school curriculum is based off tests so we have to consistently study to maintain our grades. I have never really known what this homework is supposed to be like, it sounds very interesting."

"Painful more like it…" Ruiko shook her head. "Like Uiharu said earlier, what have you done today?"

"Oh well, since onee-sama is off reading manga and exercising, I decided to organize my special album with all of her pictures in it. I divided the album up into sections, such as how there's a section for all of onee-sama's pictures in the shower and another for when she is sleeping." Kuroko smiled proudly at what she had accomplished.

Kazari and Ruiko looked at each other with awkward expressions so they decided to change the topic.

"Misaka-san is exercising? Her figure looks perfectly fine." Ruiko commented.

"I guess she's finally got it through her head that she's the Ace of Tokiwadai, making her feel motivated to strive for self-improvement. Next she needs to improve on her taste in clothing. All of the Gekota and childish undergarments need to go!" The pony tailed girl had a strong sense of determination and eagerness in her voice.

"I respect Misaka's decision to wear shorts under her skirt." Kazari said. "I should probably do the same thing from now on."

"Why? I enjoy flipping your skirt to see what color of underwear you have on. But you decided to wear pants today so I can't do it…" Ruiko gave a downcast look

While Ruiko and Kazari were bickering with each other, Kuroko moved her wheelchair over to Mikoto's side of the room and began digging through Mikoto's trash bin.

"What are you doing Shirai-san?" Kazari was shocked at how far Kuroko was willing to go with obsessing over Misaka Mikoto.

"Looking through onee-sama's trash is a habit of mine's that I always do whenever she is gone." Kuroko then rummaged through a few things such as candy bar wrappers, pencil shavings, used chopsticks.

Eventually she came upon the crumbled flyer that Mikoto through into the trash can last night.

"Hm… I wonder what is really in this flyer. Onee-sama claimed that it was nothing important but I can't shake the feeling that she's hiding something from me."

Just as Kuroko was trying to straighten out the flyer, Kazari and Ruiko were right behind the teleporter, as they were also curious.

Kuroko's eyes grew especially large when she read what the flyer's contents were, particularly the part about how the prize for the scavenger hunt were Gekota plushies. The biggest surprise was the part that specified that only couples may enter in the event.

"Onee-sama must be at Minamoto high school! And with that ape as well!" Kuroko's eyes turned a dangerous red color and a hostile aura surrounding her being.

Kazari and Ruiko backed away from the menacing teleporter, both sweating nervously.

"Who exactly is this ape you're talking about?" Kazari asks.

"A good for nothing Neanderthal whose goal is to steal my onee-sama away from me! He always is around Onee-sama… wait until I get my hands on him!"

Just as Kuroko was about to wheel herself out of her room, she was stopped by Ruiko, who was blocking the doorway.

"You were ordered that you relax, also what if you don't make it back before curfew? You wouldn't be able to teleport back into your room since the doctor said you shouldn't." Ruiko tried reasoning with the angry teleporter

"Saten-san is right. You have been very stressful lately." Kazari added on.

It took a few seconds before Kuroko then calmed down and gave a defeated breath

"Fine fine… I will let Onee-sama off the hook this time."

"Mhm! Why don't we go out for some pastries right now?"

"Yes let's!" Ruiko agrees. She and Kazari were both hoping that Kuroko would drop the situation.

However their plan backfired on them as Kuroko then had a scheming gleam in her eyes.

"Oh Uiharu and Saten-san… I have something for you two to do."

The teleporter's devious grin and cackle sent chills down the spines of the two other girls.

* * *

"Oh we're finally here!" Kazari stepped off the train along with Ruiko.

"I can't believe Shirai-san convinced us to do this for her…" Ruiko sighed.

"I think this could be a lot of fun! We get to try all sorts of delicious food at the school festival."

Back when Kazari and Ruiko were at the Tokiwadai dormitory, Kuroko assigned them the task of spying on Mikoto at Minamoto high school and report any strange activity to Kuroko. Taking candid pictures of the electromaster was also another task that they would have to do. Kuroko was indeed determined to find out what her precious onee-sama was doing.

Kazari then takes out her cell phone and makes a call

"Shirai-san, Saten-san and I just arrived to Minamoto high school."

"Good job you two, commence with Operation: Stalk Onee-sama!"

So then their mission began as soon as they entered into the school gates.

* * *

As of right now it was four o'clock, which meant that it was an hour until the scavenger hunt began. Mikoto and Touma had already spent their time exploring the festival and buying things there. It was mostly Mikoto who was buying food and any childish item that caught her eye while Touma was on a strict budget. Fortunately Mikoto was feeling generous so she was able to buy him some food.

"Be sure not to eat too heavily, I think this scavenger hunt is going to be physically rigorous." Mikoto says as she was about to take a bite of her corn on a stick.

The two of them were now sitting under the shade of a tree, resting their backs against it.

"Yes boss…" Touma was eating his corn, which was bought by Mikoto.

"You can stop calling me that, just call me Misaka." The Railgun finished her corn and was about to consume her next food item of interest.

"I can't believe you bought the cotton candy in a bag…"

The bag Mikoto bought had a picture of Kirugumar on it, a bear that had stitches all over its body and an eye patch.

"I really like the bag… though I shouldn't probably eat the cotton candy right now, it might upset my stomach when we have to run for the event."

Mikoto places the bag to the side and then sighs, relaxed.

"Thanks for coming here with me today, it means a lot to me." The electromaster admits while her face was turning a red shade, she was avoiding eye contact with Touma.

"Well I kind of had no choice since I lost the bet. But I did enjoy what has happened at the festival so far, especially how you haven't once tried to electrocute me yet."

"Do-don't push your luck too far idiot… you haven't done anything too annoying yet." The blushing girl tried to say with confidence.

"Yes ma'am," Touma was done with his food and yawned. "I'm feeling a bit sleepy, so I'm going to take a short nap before we have to participate in the scavenger hunt."

Touma then closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the tree, he was now fast asleep. Mikoto then looks over at him and can't help but smile as she stares at his sleeping figure. Touma was only 2 feet away from her right now.

It had been a while since Mikoto felt this peaceful, she looked up at the trees and watched as the gentle breeze made the leaves dance in the wind.

A few minutes later she felt this weight on her shoulder and turned to see what it was, her reaction was one of horror and shock at the same time.

Touma leaned so much from his original sleeping spot that his head was now resting on Misaka Mikoto's shoulder. The electromaster's face turned completely red as her mind and heart was racing, she had no idea what to do in this type of situation.

Her first instinct was to send an electrical shock to wake the boy up, but somehow she was able to find comfort staring down at his peaceful sleeping face. As her heart was racing, at the same time she felt it become very light.

Acting upon a powerful urge, she raised her left hand about to touch his hair but stopped a few centimeters from it. She recoiled her hand back and decided that she should just let sleeping dogs lie, in this case a sleeping teenage boy. Her eyes then closed as she drifted off to sleep as well.

Nothing could ruin this perfect moment for Misaka Mikoto.

* * *

**Author's note: **

So what do you readers think about this developing arc so far? I hope you had fun reading this chapter because I certainly had fun writing it. I've been listening to the Railgun Openings/Endings to help find inspiration for what to write.

I'll try to make my next update quickly!

Please, please, please review!


	3. Wait for me Gekota! Part 2

**Wait for me Gekota! Part Two**

Kazari and Ruiko meanwhile were not occupied with the task Kuroko assigned to them, but rather they were running around the festival doing whatever they wanted. The two girls were going around the different stands, trying many kinds of foods, playing some games and watching some performances that were on the stage. It was if they forgotten the main reason why they were supposed to be at the Minamoto high school festival for.

While they were watching a high school student perform a flute solo, Kazari felt her phone vibrate and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Anything to report to me yet? Is onee-sama there? Is she alright? I must know what she is doing or else I am going to go crazy!"

The sound of Kuroko banging her head against her desk could be heard.

"Relax Shirai-san…" The flower haired girl sweat dropped nervously because she and Ruiko had completely forgotten about their assigned task. "Me and Saten-san have been tracking her down but with no luck so far. We'll keep you updated."

"Be sure to include pictures as well!"

"Mhm yup we're on it!"

Kazari then turns to her friend and says. "Saten-san, we must find Misaka-san and find out what she is up to."

"I really want to find out who this mysterious guy is. Kuroko says that Misaka-san has been seen with him frequently… do you think they really are a couple?" Ruiko wonders out loud

The two girls gasped as they both thought up of the same idea

"Perhaps they are here on a secret date!" Ruiko hypothesizes

"I wonder what type of guy he is? Misaka-san is an ojou-sama which means that she must have a refined taste for a well behaved gentleman."

Ruiko shakes her head. "No way, remember that when we first met her, we were surprised at how easy going and down to earth she was."

"If Shirai-san were here she would immediately intervene… but I don't want to do that, I want to see what kind of girl Misaka-san is around the boy she is attracted to."

"Eh that's right, I bet she becomes a lot sweeter when she gets lovey dovey. Now I am even more fired up to stalk her!"

"I feel like we're slowly becoming more and more like Shirai-san by doing this." Kazari looked at her friend nervously

"It's alright, as long as we don't idolize her to an extreme way." Ruiko gave a nervous smile.

* * *

Misaka then opens her eyes and yawns, feeling rather refreshed after that nap. She takes out her Gekota phone to check the time and her eyes go wide when she sees the time –4:55 pm, which meant she had only 5 minutes to make it to the tent to sign up for the event. The next big surprise for her was when she realizes that Touma was still asleep, with his head leaning against her shoulder. The Railgun then scoots away from him and gets up, leaving the sleeping boy's body to go to the ground. She was anticipating that he would have wakened up, but somehow he didn't.

"Looks like I have to do this the hard way." Mikoto sighs as she then holds her hand out to smack the boy awake.

"Ow!" Touma gets up immediately and rubs the back of his head. "What was that for? I was having such a nice nap, I felt as if I was sleeping against something warm."

"You were sleeping for so long idiot!" Mikoto points at him accusingly while blushing because of what he just said about sleeping against something warm. "Come on now, we have to go before we are late to the event!"

Mikoto then grabs his hand forcefully and runs towards the location of the tent

"If we don't make it on time, I'm blaming you!"

"Huh?" Touma was then dragged along as his hand was in the possessive grip of Mikoto's. "It's your fault for not waking me up sooner, wait… were you sleeping as well?"

"T-that's none of your business idiot!" Mikoto turned her face away from him. Within a few minutes they were able to make it to the tent where the scavenger hunt sign up was at. It looked like the sign up table was about to pack up which made Mikoto freak out.

"Wait!" She shouts as she suddenly accelerates her speed and reaches to the table, she was panting heavily.

"Me and my partner want to sign up for the scavenger hunt."

"Ah good timing." The person at the table got out a few papers for her and Touma to sign. "These papers are just to make sure that you two will not hold the high school responsible for any injuries you sustain during the event. I assume that you and your loved one are interested in the Gekota and Pyonko plushies?"

"Well she is the diabolical one who dragged me here- gah!"

Before Touma could say anymore, Mikoto shoved his face aside and began to sign the papers.

"Y-yes we are lovers, and Touma-kun is such a good guy that he agreed to help me out." Mikoto said as cutely as possible, though it was semi obvious that she was faking her cuteness. She then puts her arm around Touma's to make it look like they were a legit couple.

"Alright everything looks clear. We're about to explain the scavenger hunt in a minute." The person then took away the papers and set the table away.

The electromaster sighed of relief knowing that she and Touma were able to get there in the nick of time. She then looks over at him and sees that her arm was still around his and gives a small yelp as she detangles from him.

"Touma-kun? You make it sound like we're so close to each other." The spikey hair boy said

"It's just so that we look like a couple!"

"How many times does it make it that you've made me pretend to be your boyfriend." Touma sighs. "You're an ojou-sama so I wouldn't think you would have a hard time finding a suitable guy."

"I-I don't have the time to find a proper boyfriend!" Mikoto looks flustered as she says this. "You're sufficient enough for now."

"Fine fine, how much longer do I have to be under your command? It's been nearly a week since I lost the bet."

"Until I am satisfied…" Mikoto says

They look around them and see people of all ages, there were mostly students as well as adults. Mikoto could hear the other couples chatting with each other, some of them were participating in the scavenger hunt for the fun of it, while others wanted to win the Gekota plushies to give to their younger siblings or children.

"Gekota is something that only children like, that's why I want to win the plush for my little cousin." Was what a high school boy said.

"I think you're the only person here who wants to win the Gekota for herself." Touma could hear what the other people around them were chattering about. "Why is it that you're obsessed with it? I mean you are even wearing a Gekota pin today."

"I'll tell you about it later on." Mikoto felt a bit embarrassed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, couples around, may I have your attention please!" At a stage nearby, a man appeared with a microphone. It seemed like he was the coordinator of the event.

"Now the scavenger hunt will begin shortly but I shall explain the rules and what you must do to complete the event."

The speaker then cleared his throat as he continued on.

"Each couple will receive an envelope and everybody will open it at the same time."

He held up the white envelope he had in his hand.

"You will each see a list of different tasks to do. Every couple is assigned to find a certain part of the festival and must take a picture of themselves using a camera or even a mobile phone. There are a variety of locations that are part of the scavenger hunt as well as tasks that need to be completed. Some will need to be video recorded. One task that we had last year was having the participants record themselves juggling 4 balls for at least 30 seconds. I look forward to seeing what kind of results we'll have this year!"

A few student volunteers then began handing out envelopes to each couple and made sure that nobody else opened their envelopes earlier than instructed. Mikoto held onto the envelope and wished that she had Konori's esper ability, which was X ray vision. A few minutes later all of the couples received their letters.

"You may begin and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The coordinator announces out loud.

Mikoto immediately opens up the letter and reads what the first task is. She doesn't waste any spare second and grabs Touma by the collar of his shirt and runs off

"Yosh! Victory will be ours!" She screams out loud as dust is produced due to her speeding through.

Touma was flailing in the air as he was being dragged, yet again, and he thought about how misfortunate he was.

* * *

Meanwhile Kazari and Ruiko were walking around eating their shaved ice while they were supposed to be looking for a certain level 5 esper.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find Misaka-san right?" Kazari says while eating another spoonful of her shaved ice.

Just as she said that, she saw a trail of dust speed past her.

"What was that!" Ruiko screams in surprise.

"I think that was Misaka-san!"

"Eh? What is she up to?"

"Come on, let's follow her!" The flower haired girl ran after the trail of dust while her friend was struggling to keep up while eating her frozen dessert.

* * *

The first task on the scavenger hunt list was

_Take a photo with a costumed character in the festival_

Mikoto was dashing throughout the festival and within a minute she was able to be lucky enough to find a costumed bunny that was holding onto balloons, however there were some children who were surrounding the bunny.

Just as the bunny was finished attending to a child, Mikoto took this opportunity to get its attention. She then throws Touma's body which lands in front of the bunny.

"That guy and I would like to take a picture with you next!" She shouts out to the bunny as she runs to the costumed character

Touma then slowly gets up and sighs

"Today is definitely not my day…" it wasn't the first time that the boy was thrown around.

Everybody else in the scene was surprised at what Mikoto did, but she was overall successful in getting the bunny's attention. She was able to ask a nearby man to take the picture with her Gekota cell phone.

"A Gekota phone? My youngest daughter wanted me to get her that for her birthday." The man said staring at the phone

"Ah really?" Mikoto smiled nervously as she knew that the man was probably thinking about how it was odd for a middle school student to have such a childish phone.

"How shall we do this?" Touma was confused on how he and Mikoto would take the picture with the bunny.

Right now there was Mikoto and Touma standing awkwardly next to each other with the bunny.

The man then takes the photo and then afterwards takes a look at it

"Oh come on you two, I think we can get a better picture. A boyfriend and girlfriend need to show a little bit more love than that, perhaps you two are just shy." The man smiles.

"Uh- yeah we are." Mikoto sweat drops nervously.

"Alright, come here Misaka." Touma then wraps an arm around her, resulting in the electromaster's face turning into a tomato red color. "Smile for the camera."

The two of them try to give a genuine smile of happiness, but it was still overall very awkward for them.

"That's more like it! I can see that the young lady certainly is the nervous type around her boyfriend."

The man takes a few seconds to position the cell phone camera and then takes the photo.

"Thank you Mr. Bunny." Mikoto says to the bunny as she then leaves the touch of Touma's arm to walk over to the man to take her phone back.

_Why do I feel so light headed right now? Maybe I just need to get something to eat_

Mikoto thanks the man and looks at the photo just taken. From what she can observe, she and Touma really did look like a legitimate couple in that photo. A smile broke from her face as she was staring at the photo, it was as if her mind was in another world.

"What do we have to do next?" The spikey haired boy walks over to Mikoto

His words snapped her back into reality and she puts her cell phone away. She takes out the list and her eyes stare at what they have to do next in surprise

_Go to a food stand to purchase a food item and then the female in the couple must be shown feeding her loved one._

"Erm- well what do you feel like eating?" Her eyes shifted away from him.

"Uh whatever is fine with you." Touma looked like he was feeling embarrassed for what was to come next.

The nearest stand at their current location was selling takoyaki.

"How about some takoyaki, I'll go buy it right now."

Touma then sat at a nearby bench and waited for her to come back. Even though he was the one being dragged along, he still felt tired.

"Okay… let's get this over with" Mikoto came back with a plate of Takoyaki balls. "Alright idiot, open your mouth and I'll feed it to you… I really don't want to ask somebody else to take this picture for us." She sat down on the bench and with one hand had the plate of takoyaki and with another her phone out, prepared to take a photo.

She had a toothpick and poked into a takoyaki ball. "G-get ready… I just want to move onto the next task already."

"O-okay…" Touma looked extremely frightened and nervous as he opened up his mouth.

The takoyaki ball moved closer and closer to Touma's mouth, it was as if time was moving a 1000 times slower than it usually did. The electromaster couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed so she closed her eyes and turned her head away as she was about to feed him the takoyaki ball

* * *

Kazari and Ruiko finally caught up to Mikoto's trail and they were tired. They were not nearly as athletic as Mikoto, which is why it took them a while to catch up to her.

"Ok… where is she at?" Ruiko scanned the area and saw a familiar short haired girl on a bench with a dark haired boy. She let out a loud gasp and points. "Uiharu, you'll never guess what's going on!"

The flower haired girl looks in the general direction where her friend was pointing at. At that moment, Mikoto and Touma were sitting on the bench just about when Mikoto was about to feed him.

"We must make sure they don't notice us, so let's hide."

The two girls then hide behind a few trees and distance themselves closer to Mikoto, now being only 15 feet away from the "couple". They concealed their presence by hiding behind a bush. Kazari had her phone out and took the photo of Mikoto about to feed Touma.

From what she could see, Touma looked as if he was about to eat poison and Mikoto looked like she was handling a bomb.

"What kind of a couple are those two anyways?" Ruiko gave a dead panned look as she was staring at the two of them. "They don't look very lovey dovey to me."

"Shirai-san isn't going to like this." Kazari then saved the photo and pressed the send button. The photo was now traveling to a certain teleporting esper. "I think they look like a cute couple! It's so cute how she is trying to feed him, but why is she looking away from him?"

* * *

Kuroko was meanwhile sorting through her special Onee-sama album when she heard her phone buzz. She took out her phone and when she opened her messages, she was in for a big surprise

"Onee-sama!" The entire dormitory could hear her scream.

"W-what kind of madness are you up to… feeding that ape when you always refused to be fed by me." The teleporter was trembling. "If only I wasn't in this wheel chair, I would go straight to Minamoto high school and snatch Onee-sama away. Being involved with that man has made you lose your mind."

* * *

Mikoto felt the Takoyaki ball hit against something soft.

She thought that it reached inside his mouth, which meant that this was a good time to take a snapshot.

She took the photo and then finally opened her eyes, but what she saw was quite the opposite of what was expected. The squid ball did not actually end up in Touma's mouth but rather his cheek. The electromaster felt her embarrassment multiply even more

"Geez biri biri, you're a level 5 esper and yet you can't even put food into a person's mouth."

"Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure right now! Let's try this again!"

Instead of doing this slowly like before, Mikoto shoved the takoyaki ball straight into Touma's mouth un-expectantly and took the photo. From what the photo showed, it had Mikoto's face of sheer frustration as well as Touma's surprised expression when the takoyaki was forced into his mouth, they certainly looked like a lovely couple.

"I think this is a good enough photo." Touma sweat dropped, he really did not want to be force fed again.

"If you say so…" Mikoto then takes out the envelope again to read through the list.

"Ok let's move on. According to the next part, one of us has to defeat a member of Minamoto high school's wrestling club in a match of arm wrestling?" The electromaster says with surprise.

"Challenge a wrestler? We'll be sure to get our arms broken."

"Hold on tightly now."

"What?"

Mikoto again grabbed Touma by his shirt's back collar and ran off, to look for that particular stand with the wrestlers. It didn't take them long to find it because it was easy to spot a bunch of muscled high school students who looked like they were waiting for a worthy challenge. In their midst were other individuals who challenged them but failed, including other couples who were part of the scavenger hunt. If a couple was not able to complete this challenge, then they would not qualify for any of the scavenger hunt prizes.

"I'll have a go at them." Electrical sparks shot out of Mikoto's head as she was about to approach the wrestlers.

"Wait wait, let me do it first, I don't want to see you hurt…" Touma steps forward.

"R-really?" Somehow those words made the Railgun feel fluttery and light headed.

"Yeah of course, you are a girl after all and I don't think you would have a chance with those tough looking guys."

Instead of feeling fluttery and lightheaded, the Railgun was now really frustrated; her fist was out as if she was ready to beat up the spikey haired boy. To her, Touma always seemed to have a knack for saying things without considering how other people would feel about it.

"Alright, let's see if you even have a chance against them." Mikoto has a slight menacing tone to her voice.

She takes out her Gekota phone and prepares to record what is to happen.

Touma sits down on a chair and positions his right hand on the table provided. A particularly muscular looking wrestler in his red colored uniform smirks as he meets Touma for the challenge and the two boys have their arms in position.

"I've faced against other guys ten times tougher than you." The wrestler grins. "3…2…1!"

Just as soon as the arm wrestling match began, it ended just a second later with Touma's hand being slammed against the table.

"Better luck next time." The wrester has a prideful smile on his face.

Touma sighs and walks towards Mikoto.

"Geez, these guys do mean business. Shall we move on and challenge them later?"

"No. It's my turn now." Mikoto pushes him to the side as she steps forward.

The electromaster hands Touma her phone so that he could record what was to happen.

Mikoto then sits down and meets the same red colored wrestler and holds her right hand out as to challenge him

"I'll be sure to hold back on you miss." The wrestler said, though it sounded like he was making fun of her

Everybody in the area was now paying attention to the arm wrestling match between the Railgun and the wrestler.

"And I'll be sure not to defeat you in such a humiliating fashion." Her voice still had that menacing tone.

"Ready, set, go!"

Mikoto unleashed all of her strength in attempt to push her opponent's hand down against the table but he was resisting very well. Just when she was about to think that it was impossible to win against this person, she remembers Touma's irritating comment earlier and uses that irritation as a form of strength. The more she recalled what he said to her, the more she felt annoyed and fired up.

"What the hell do you mean I have no chance against a guy!" The Railgun shouts out loud as she then easily crushes her opponent by pushing his hand harshly down on the table.

All of the onlookers looked in surprise as well as the other wrestlers who were there.

"Captain, are you alright?" One of the wrestling team mates approach the red wrestler, who was apparently their team captain."

"…" The defeated wrestler was speechless.

"Yosh! I did it!" The electromaster gets up and has a proud smile. "You better have recorded that victory idiot." She glares at Touma which made him have a chill go down his spine

"Y-yes Misaka. Let's just erm move on now." He was now feeling rather embarrassed at how she, a girl, was able to defeat somebody he could not.

As the two walked away, they left a wrestler's broken pride behind.

"Captain, captain!" The other team members shook their team captain in attempt to bring him back.

"T-that girl is a monster." Was all he could utter.

* * *

"Ehhh? Misaka-san is that strong?" Ruiko was surprised and amused at the same time.

"She is after all the famous Railgun and Ace of Tokiwadai."

"You are starting to sound like Shirai-san right now."

Kazari was able to take the photo of when Mikoto was able to slam her opponent's hand against the table. From the picture, one could see Mikoto's fired up, irritated expression as well as the sheer expression of shock from her defeated opponent.

"Remind me to never challenge her to any test of strength."

* * *

"So what do we have to do next?" The spikey haired boy asked.

Mikoto then went through the list and pointed out which tasks they should finish first. Now the two of them were racing throughout the entire festival to complete their tasks. Some which were simple such as taking a photo with an elderly person, giving a high five to a child, or finding the tallest tree on campus. Others would require a bit more skill involved such as recording a win in a shooting game booth, finding several other Minamoto high school students and asking them to form a human pyramid with the female in the couple on top of the pyramid. In another game, they had to challenge a track member to a race, but Mikoto's athleticism was able to beat even the best on Minamoto's team.

"I doubt anybody else has been able to complete all of these tasks…" Touma sighed tired as he was constantly being dragged and ordered around by the Railgun.

"It's nearly been an hour and we've just got a few more things left to do."

"Geez, you're speeding by this so quickly."

"I really want to win those plushies!"

Mikoto looked on the list and she was taken aback by what was the next task, her face turned a shade of deep red.

"W-what the hell is this?"

"Huh, what's wrong biri biri?"

The next task on the list was

_The couple must share a kiss while on the Ferris Wheel_

"We have to k-k-kiss?" The Railgun could not keep a straight face at all.

* * *

"What?" Kazari and Ruiko were behind a food vendor stand in ear shot of Mikoto and Touma.

The entire time they were successful in tailing after Mikoto, taking photos of her and sending them to Kuroko. They were both having fun during their stalking since they got to see another side of Mikoto, the side that was very angry yet vulnerable to a boy.

"Oooohh I want to see her kiss him!" Ruiko says excited.

"I probably shouldn't tell Shirai-san about this or else she'll teleport out here to stop Misaka-san." Kazari sweat dropped.

* * *

The Railgun felt as if time just stopped. Was this really going to be her first encounter kissing another boy?

**Author's note:**

Thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows! I hope everybody is in high anticipation of what will happen in the next chapter.


	4. Wait for me Gekota! Part 3

**Author's note**: I changed the line breaks into parentheses since the line breaks on FF don't seem to be working properly right now. Now find out how Mikoto and Touma conclude their scavenger hunt adventure!

**Wait for me Gekota! Part Three**

"K-k-k" The electromaster had great difficulty saying a certain k word out loud.

Her body was in a frozen state and with her thoughts completely thrown into disarray; no comprehensible words came out of her mouth.

It also didn't help that her face had completely turned into a deep shade of red.

"Well we are supposed to be a couple, but I think this task is just going a bit too far. Have you ever had your first kiss before?" Touma asks her, not even noticing the type of distress Mikoto was in.

Mikoto simply remained quiet as her mind could not process what they were supposed to do next. The idea of two people kissing was an incredibly foreign topic to her.

Was getting the Gekota prizes really worth it at this point?

"I guess that's a no." Touma sighs. "Let's just see what we can do about this situation. After all, you want it to be with somebody special, not some misfortunate guy like me." He rubs the back of his head nervously.

Even though Touma had a knack for saying things that annoyed Mikoto, every now and then he would say something considerate and sweet that would completely throw off the electromaster.

"And you probably don't want to be kissed by somebody like me, it's –it's not like you actually like me or something!" The electromaster gave an awkward laugh out loud.

"Let's er plan how we're going to do this now."

To Mikoto, the only things she knew about kisses were based on the manga she read. In most manga situations, a kiss would happen between two characters during dramatic moments or even as a way for one person to confess their feelings to a significant other.

She was even concerned about what would happen if she and Touma really did share a kiss, would that ultimately change their relationship? After all a kiss was only meant to signify and solidify one's relationship with another special person. All of this thinking was making her mind become even more chaotic.

()

Shirai Kuroko was being driven up the wall in anxiety. She hadn't heard from Ruiko and Kazari for the past fifteen minutes, which meant that something fishy was up.

Were they no longer her trusted spies? Were they trying to conceal some gruesome detail from her? There were so many different possibilities.

All she knew was that her precious Onee-sama was indeed having a rendezvous with a certain gentleman that she did not approve of since he lacked class.

"If Onee-sama were to choose somebody else other than me, it should be somebody with high prestige and as much brilliance as her!"

()

"Ahhh Shirai-san is calling me again, should I just keep ignoring it?!" Kazari was freaking out when she felt her phone vibrating consistently once again. It was like she was dealing with a bomb that would explode any second.

They received many messages and several phone calls from the frantic teleporter. However the two girls had been attempting to come up with a lie, but they weren't very good at lying.

"I'll answer it." Ruiko grabbed her friend's phone which made Kazari freak out even more. Ruiko answered Kuroko's call in seemingly normal tone. "Hello?"

"Why have you two delayed calling me back?!"

"Uh… we were just at the bathroom, had a bit of an emergency." Ruiko laughed nervously while her flower haired friend did a face palm. Kazari was perhaps thinking about how that was the oddest excuse one could ever give.

"Oh I see, you two should get right on track with tailing Onee-sama, she can be really fast."

"Y-yeah we noticed that. Anyways it just seems like they're walking around, doing nothing suspicious at all." Ruiko laughed nervously

"How dull, well keep me updated and one more thing, where are those pictures you two are supposed to send me?!"

()

Touma briefly stared at Mikoto's frozen state and waved his hands in front of her face

"Biri biri? You're acting like a delicate shoujo manga character right now."

"Ah yes, we'll just er find some other task to do before we go on the Ferris wheel." The electromaster says while attempting to regain her composure. At least she was able to get out of her frozen state.

"Huh alright sure, but if you really don't feel comfortable with what we're doing then we can drop out of the scavenger hunt."

"N-no we're not giving up! We've already gotten so far, so we can't just let our hard work be in vain."

Though technically it was Mikoto who was doing all of the running and hard work, Touma was just the one being dragged around like a dog.

"Ok… let's do that task last, what else is there to do?"

Mikoto and Touma looked at the list and saw:

_Clothes Swap: The couple must trade and wear each other's clothing. _

"Hah?!" The Railgun stared at the list in surprise. "Whoever thought up of these events must have a cruel sense of humor." She sighs.

"No way am I going to wear girl's clothing! I'll look so ridiculous and it's so embarrassing." Touma exclaimed

"Be glad I decided not to wear my Tokiwadai uniform today, or else you would have been stuck with a skirt!"

"It'll be a miracle if I can fit into your clothing at all. Though this is the first time I've seen you wear such girly clothing." Touma uttered.

"You mean I'm not usually girly?!"

"N-no that's not what I meant. I've only seen you wear your Tokiwadai uniform but you er look good in girls clothes."

"R-really?" Mikoto couldn't help but blush at that compliment. Then she shook her head, trying not to become distracted with trivial things.

"Though your yellow shorts and pink shirt are childish too, most girls don't usually wear bright colors like that …"

Before Touma could continue, he stopped because he was seeing dangerous blue sparks appear from Mikoto's head.

"What do you mean childish?" Her voice now sounded very menacing.

"N-nothing! Just erm a random comment there. I'll gladly wear your bright colored clothing." He laughed nervously while sweat dropping.

"Let's find a place to change then. I just hope your clothing doesn't reek too much of a stinky boyish smell."

"I actually do my laundry every week – but there are some weeks when I have to brave it up and wear the same socks again!"

"Why did you need to tell me that last part?!"

()

They were soon able to find an outdoor dressing room that was mostly being used by the couples in the scavenger hunt. Mikoto and Touma decided to talk to their competitors and found out that most of them failed in the physical tasks such as beating a wrestler and a member of the track club.

There were also near impossible games that Mikoto managed to win because she used her electromagnetism to get an extra edge. Mikoto was pleased to find out that she and Touma were in relatively good shape compared to the others.

_The Gekota prizes are within my reach!_ Mikoto mentally celebrated.

She and Touma were observing how ridiculous some of other couples looked. In most situations, the male in the couple had the most difficulty wearing his female partner's clothing such as tight pants, skirts and skinny shirts. In one case, the male tried too forcefully to fit into his partner's clothes that he accidentally ripped them apart.

Now it was finally Touma and Mikoto's turn. They were in the changing rooms adjacent to each other, which meant they could throw their clothing overhead to their partner. Touma took off his white outer school uniform and black pants, and then tossed them over to Mikoto.

The electromaster nearly yelped out loud when she saw that his clothing was now on her side.

"Hurry up Misaka! Hand me your clothing."

"Y-yes!"

Mikoto then slowly took off her shorts and pink shirt, feeling herself becoming more embarrassed by every split second that passed. She wasn't sure why it felt so humiliating and embarrassing to have Touma wear her clothing.

Afterwards she passed it over to him and began to put on his black uniform and his pants. She then tries moving around and feels that his clothing fits very loosely on her, which was to be expected since he is two years older than her.

She then sniffs his clothing and feels herself becoming more embarrassed, as she was becoming slightly intoxicated with his scent.

"Are you done Misaka, let's take this picture and move onto the next task!"

Mikoto slowly walks outside and she does a double take when she sees Touma. Somehow he was able to fit into her shorts and put on her pink shirt. He honestly looked really funny.

"Huh, you don't look too bad in my clothing." The spikey haired boy looked at her.

Mikoto looked at him and sniggered a bit.

"Haven't I suffered enough today?! Just take the picture so that we can change back to normal!" Touma was feeling rather antsy since he noticed that he was getting stares from onlookers.

Mikoto held her phone out and she and Touma got close together for the photo. The first time they had to take a photo together was extremely awkward. However this was about the tenth photo they had taken together, they were able to feel more natural with being close to each other.

Another few more minutes, and Mikoto and Touma were back in their respective clothing.

"That was probably the worst task we had to do for this scavenger hunt. You have to promise that you would never show that picture to anybody!" Touma looked at Mikoto with pleading eyes

"Oh? Does that mean I have leverage over you now?" Mikoto had a devious look.

"Please I'm begging you! My reputation will be tarnished."

"Do you have a reputation to even hold up in the first place?"

Touma sighs defeated and remembers:

"So all we have to do left is go on the Ferris Wheel?"

Mikoto was suddenly reminded about it and felt her mind become disoriented again. If she and Touma decided to quit now, then everything they worked hard for will have been for nothing. There seemed to be no alternative solution or anyway to make it less awkward.

Suddenly she had a bright idea.

"It doesn't say what type of kiss we need to do right?"

"Uh yeah, though couples tend to kiss on their lips."

"A definition of a kiss is just contact with one's lips… so a kiss on the cheek should be just fine!" The electromaster felt accomplished at the conclusion she made.

"That's a lot better of an idea, so who will be doing the kissing? Do you want me to kiss you?"

Touma had no idea how much of an impact his question made upon the electromaster.

"I'll do it instead! I don't know what kind of perverted tricks you would pull on me."

"It's not like I'm Shirai Kuroko. But just promise not to electrocute me."

()

Kazari and Ruiko had followed Mikoto and Touma, and had to restrain their laughter after seeing Touma be in Mikoto's clothing. Mikoto meanwhile looked just fine with his clothing, since girls usually fit well in boy's clothes.

"I find it surprising that girls can fit well into guy's clothing"

"Guys don't have to wear anything complicated, they can wear the same thing over again and nobody would care." Ruiko sighed. "They have it easy."

"Shall we send this image to Shirai-san?"

"Do it." Ruiko beamed.

The flower haired girl then pressed the send button.

()

Back at Tokiwadai, a certain teleporter was sitting on Mikoto's bed and kept staring at her phone. When she saw a picture message was from Kazari, she immediately checked it.

Kuroko stared at the picture baffled.

"HAH?! Onee-sama is wearing that guy's pants?! And he has defiled her clothing!"

Kuroko's eyes turn a dangerous red color and she has one of her metal spikes out

"I'll kill him!"

Suddenly the dorm supervisor opens Kuroko's door and screams out.

"Be quiet! You've been noisy all day. So if I hear one more loud noise out of you…"

The dorm supervisor then stretches her fingers. If it wasn't for the supervisor's dark glasses, Kuroko would have seen a death stare.

"You know what punishment will come."

"Y-yes ma'am." Kuroko's face had bullets of sweat coming down from it. She and Mikoto shared the same fear of their dorm supervisor, who was capable of rendering even a level five esper unconscious.

()

"We are pretty much done, just that one task left to do." Touma sighs. "I really need to finish up my homework. You better keep your promise to help me out tomorrow Misaka."

"Of course, Tokiwadai has a superior accelerated curriculum so your homework must be easy." Mikoto said with pride.

Touma looked like he was about to cry. "I can't believe I have to ask help from somebody younger than me. But if you can get my homework done in less than four hours, I will be eternally grateful."

"Sounds like you should actually pay attention in class, no wonder why you're an idiot." Mikoto says playfully

"Hey that hurts! I'm not a person who came from a rich background, I have humble origins."

Mikoto was offended. "Even those who start with nothing can achieve with hard work. It may be hard to believe, but I was once a level one and worked very hard to gain my level five status.

"Oh yeah, you've been mentioned in my class before as the great Misaka Mikoto who could achieve anything with hard work, hence why you're a prime role model. Imagine if I told everybody who you really were. You're portrayed as a proper lady who is graceful and humble, but in reality you are a competitive, prideful …"

Mikoto's fist was now charging up with electricity as she was looking very irritated.

"…over the top, devious, short tempered girl who has childish tastes. People would be surprised to know the real you."

"ARE YOU PREPARED TO DIE YOU IDIOT?!"

A lot of electrical voltages surrounded her, scaring off some of the people that were in close proximity to her. Touma immediately extended out his right hand for defensive purposes.

"I'm not trying to make fun of you! What I'm trying to say is that it's been interesting to get to know the real you instead of just hearing about who you are through word of mouth. You have a much livelier and er fun personality than what has been rumored." Touma says attempting to save his own life.

"R-really?" Mikoto looked away blushing. This was one of the first times he had ever complimented her.

"Yeah, though the only part about you that I don't find fun is how your lightning can actually kill me." He sweat dropped. "I have to admit, if I did win the bet, I would have asked you to stop electrocuting me every chance you got."

"So that's what you would have made me do… but too bad I won instead." Mikoto kept her cool and calm composure. At least it looked like she attempted to.

"Can I be relieved of my service after this? I want to return to my sort of normal life again."

"Not until I say so!" Deep down, she knew that once Touma no longer had to do what she said, their opportunities to hang out or interact with each other would be severely limited.

"So this is what slavery feels like…" He mumbled.

Just as they were heading to the Ferris wheel, Mikoto checked her cell phone and saw that it had less than 10% of battery life left. Though it did not worry her too much since all she had to do left was to take the photo of her and Touma in the Ferris wheel and then show the images and videos to those coordinating the scavenger hunt.

"Promise me you won't short circuit the Ferris wheel and get us stuck inside there."

"Of course not! If we are stuck in there, that means we will lose the Gekota prizes!"

"Then make sure you don't go all biri biri in there, or else you'll end up endangering other people as well."

"As if I ever go that far!"

Touma shook his head sighing, he didn't want to retort against what she said for fear he would get hit.

()

Mikoto and Touma finally arrived to the large Ferris wheel that was in the middle of the festival grounds. They waited in line as there were some other couples that were also ready to take their kissing photo as well. The two of them remained quiet, attempting to avoid each other's gaze as they knew how things were going to get very awkward very soon.

When the worker allowed the two of them to go inside, Mikoto and Touma sat directly across from each other. About a minute later the Ferris Wheel began rotating and the two of them finally made eye contact.

"Uh, shouldn't we be sitting close to each other? I'll move to you."

Touma gets up and sits right next to Mikoto, making her feel warmer than usual.

A beat.

Silence.

"So… Misaka, you want to kiss me on the cheek right?"

"Uh it's not like I really want to really!" Mikoto's cheeks turned as red as a tomato's. "I have no choice, yeah I really have no choice –this is all for Gekota!"

She was fumbling with her words while avoiding Touma's gaze.

Touma gives his traditional sigh. "Is it that much of a punishment to kiss me on the cheek?" He smiles. "Once this is over, let's forget about this task. I don't want our relationship to be more awkward than it already. As in our relationship as friends – not er the other kind of relationship!" He waves his hands in front of his face to get rid of the confusion in the air.

"Friends huh. I'm fine with that. Even though I try to fight you, you consider me a friend?"

Touma nods. "Of course, even though we get on each other's nerves and how you're not exactly shy about throwing electricity everywhere, I consider you somebody that I'm willing to protect."

Touma's eyes then widen when he feels something soft against his cheek. He turns his head and sees Misaka Mikoto's lips have touched his cheek.

Because of Touma's words, it was able to move Mikoto's heart so her body acted without her thinking, resulting in the kiss on Touma's cheek.

Touma's mouth opens to say something but nothing comes out. And within a second later, Mikoto recoils back to her original seating position. The two of them share eye contact. Mikoto could feel her heart beat so fast that it could burst out of her chest. It was as if the two of them were in a magical moment.

"Did you take the picture?" The magical moment was now shattered by the gentleman who had misfortunate dealing with women. Perhaps this was another one of Imagine Breaker's special ability.

"Eh?! I-I forgot to!"

()

Just as they were about to be let out of the Ferris Wheel booth, Mikoto gave Touma a very light peck on his cheek while closing her eyes. Touma's expression was rather afraid and it was a bit obvious that he was portraying forced happiness. The picture showed them as not really a "happy couple."

"Looks like we're done now, so let's go."

"G-give me a minute to go to the restroom to er, wash up."

"Oh okay, can I check out your phone to look at the photos."

Mikoto then hands Touma her phone and heads to the nearest restroom.

Touma was meanwhile sitting down and had a hold of Mikoto's phone.

She was in the bathroom, and slapped both of her hands against her cheek

"What in the world is wrong with me?" She noticed that she was feeling very flustered. "It's not like we're a real couple or anything, I just gave him a simple kiss on the cheek… twice." Just the thought of those heartfelt moments made the electromaster feel even more disoriented.

When Mikoto got out of the restroom, she immediately grabbed Touma by the collar and sprinted off towards the location where the scavenger hunt would end. They arrived there very quickly due to Mikoto's impressive speed that was able to create a trail of dust behind them. There were a few other couples there and their conversations could be heard.

"Yeah I couldn't do some of the events, so I just settled with the consolation prize which was food coupons."

"Same here, I wasn't able to get one point against those guys from the basketball team. So my girlfriend and I decided to give up as well."

"Sounds like we still have a good shot at the grand prize if nobody was able to finish all of those events." Mikoto's eyes had a blazing determined in them.

"Were you and your loved one able to finish all of the tasks?" The coordinator of the scavenger hunt asked Mikoto and Touma.

The Railgun cringed when Touma was referred as her loved one but she kept a smile.

"Yes we did."

"Ah congratulations, we just need to see the evidence from your phone or recording device."

Mikoto turns to Touma

"Give me my phone."

Touma begins digging through his pockets while Mikoto was standing there tapping her foot impatiently. The boy then had a dumbfounded expression as he saw no Gekota phone appear out. He began patting random parts of his body in a desperate attempt.

"Um, I don't know how to break this to you …" Touma knew that this was his misfortunate acting up again.

"Tell me what?" The electromaster's face looked like she was going to commit a murder. The happy emotions she felt earlier completely wore away and now were replaced with a murderous aura.

"Well er, I think I might have misplaced your phone somewhere else." His face was full of falling bullets of sweat as he was prepared to face the worse.

"YOU MEAN YOU LOST MY PHONE?!" Electricity discharged all over the electromaster's body and she sent it at Touma.

Touma reacted by putting his right hand out. His right hand was able to negate the electricity, leaving him unharmed.

"I didn't say lost, I said misplaced."

"SAME THING IDIOT!" Mikoto then gave him a death glare, one that was meant to kill a target on the inside. Electricity continued to appear from her body, it was as if she was charging up for an even bigger attack.

"L-look there's no point in taking your anger out on me. We should be uses our energy for more important things, like looking for your phone." Touma continued to have his right hand extended out as he was trying to reason with a very pissed off electromaster.

Of all the people to piss off, it had to be powerful electromaster in Academy City. Touma's misfortunate was like his shadow, always following him.

Touma was mentally praying that Mikoto would forgive him, but he also knew that girls were not easy to forgive.

A few seconds later, the electricity surrounding her disappeared and she let out a big frustrated sigh.

"Fine." She looked at him seriously and then pointed an accusing finger at him and shouted. "If you don't find my phone, I'm making you buy me a new limited edition Gekota phone! You had no idea how hard it was for me to find the perfect Gekota phone."

"You and your Gekota obsession." Touma looked defeated and fell to the ground with crying eyes. "I'm already broke and you're going to make me buy you a new phone, you certainly are cruel."

"It's your fault! So if you don't want to buy me a new phone, go help me look for my old one. We have to do it fast too so that we can get the Gekota plushies!"

The two of them first went to the lost and found, where they had no luck in finding the phone. Though the person working there asked Mikoto if the Gekota phone belonged to a child which made her feel embarrassed. Afterwards they went back to the bench where Touma sat at, while he was waiting for Mikoto at the restroom. Again, no luck.

"You're an ojou-sama, that means you can easily afford another phone right?"

"That phone had a lot of great memories with it, along with those pictures we need to win the scavenger hunt!" Mikoto fumed at the poor boy.

The two of them spent a considerate amount of time looking everywhere and were now resting.

"I haven't told you yet, but I am really sorry for what happened." Touma then gets down on all fours and has his head down. "I am a failure of a friend, for losing something so precious to you, so I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. You deserve every right to smack me, hit me with your lightning or to give me more commands. Just please let me continue to be your friend."

Mikoto was completely surprised at his sudden action. She was speechless and touched.

"I think I know a way to make you feel a bit better."

Touma gets up and gestures for Mikoto to follow. She has not the slightest idea what he was up to, but felt that he was genuinely trying to do something helpful for her.

He led her to one of the game stands and there were many cute plush prizes available. The objective of the game was to knock down 6 milk jugs that are stacked like a pyramid. However the game was harder than it looked.

"Even if you don't win the Gekota prizes, I don't want you to leave the festival empty handed. After all, a boyfriend is supposed to win a stuffed animal right?"

"W-we're not a real c-couple." The electromaster blushed.

"Ha ha yup that's true; but we are supposedly one for the scavenger hunt."

Touma gets out what little money he has left and decides to play the game. He holds the ball in his hands and stretches his throwing arm.

"Yosh! If I win, then you get to choose whichever prize you want Misaka."

Touma has three chances. With his first try, he only knocked only three out of the six. Second try was only three again. Third try was five out of the six.

"One more time!" This time Touma was able to knock all of the jugs down with his first try. He let out a fist pump and Mikoto cheered for him as well.

He turns towards Mikoto with a grin. "So which stuff animal do you want? I wish there was a Gekota one here."

The blushing girl then looked at all of the different prizes and one immediately caught her eye and she pointed to it.

"The penguin? That certainly is a cute choice." Touma smiles. When he receives the penguin plush, he hands it to Mikoto. "Here you go; I hope this at least makes your crappy day a bit better. I know that this plush doesn't equal the value of your phone or those Gekota prizes."

"I-it's alright. I did have fun today after all. So let's continue looking for my phone, I'm sure things will get better since I usually have good luck."

Just as the two of them were about to head off, a loud booming voice called out to them

"Wait wait!"

Mikoto and Touma turned towards the direction of the loud voice and saw it was a familiar face.

It was the man who took their photo with the costumed bunny earlier and he had a certain green object in his hand.

"Thank goodness I found you two." The man ran up to them. "I found this phone on a bench and I immediately recognized it. I certainly can't forget about how I helped out a lovely young couple as well as this unique cell phone.

The man turns towards Mikoto. "I believe this is yours miss, it would be a shame for you to have lost it. He hands her Gekota cell phone to her.

Mikoto beamed as soon as her phone was returned back. Her precious Gekota managed to find its way back to its rightful owner.

"Thank you very much!" Mikoto and Touma bow their heads in gratitude.

"I'll be heading out now, you two continue enjoying your day here." He walks off while waving good bye.

The electromaster opens up her phone and sees that everything was just the way she left it, and that there was only 5% battery left. Hopefully that was still enough time.

"Let's go idiot, we have some more plush to get!" Mikoto races off, leaving Touma in the dust.

"Hey wait for me!" He runs after her while laughing to himself. "That girl just takes these things too seriously."

()

When they arrived, it still turns out that nobody was able to claim the Gekota prizes yet. The couples who were able to do most of the tasks were at least rewarded with discount cards and coupons.

The coordinators looked over the photos and videos on Mikoto's cell phone. At many of the pictures, they gave approving nods, moments of laughter, and asked questions – such as how did Mikoto manage to outrun the track team member and beat the wrestler in arm wrestling.

It didn't take long before people realized that they were in the midst of Academy City's famous Railgun. So it was no surprise how she was able to be superior in the physically challenging tasks.

After a few minutes of looking over the photos and videos again, the coordinators declared Mikoto and Touma the winners. They handed a very giddy Mikoto the Pyonko and Gekota plushies that were still in their plastic wrappings.

"Now my Gekota collection is nearly complete!"

"How many Gekota items could you possibly have?" Touma mutters shaking his head amused.

Mikoto began skipping happily as she now was in possession of three plush items. She then turns towards him with a shy expression

"You-you can have one of my plush items, you did help me out a lot today."

Touma then shakes his head.

"No need, my room is messy so it wouldn't be a good idea to have more stuff there. I had plenty of good memories today, which is more than enough." Touma smile made Mikoto's heart skip a beat.

"R-really? That is true. It's just that my arms are really occupied with all of these things now. I feel like such a little kid."

"If you ask me, I say you are just one big kid."

()

Their day concluded successfully with Mikoto obtaining her sought out prizes and that her phone was not forever lost.

"Remember what you promised to do for me in return." Touma utters.

"Of course I remember, we'll meet up tomorrow- but where at? How about your place?"

Touma fervently shakes his head. "No way! It's way too messy to have guests over. What about your dorm?"

"Not a good place either. Reason number one, no boys are ever allowed in Tokiwadai dormitories. Reason number two, I don't want to give Kuroko anymore reasons to suspect that you and I are a couple!"

"Oh that's right, Shirai will probably try to kill me if I came to see you." Touma did not forget about how crazy Mikoto's teleporting roommate was.

"I know the perfect place, how about Seventh Mist?"

"A mall? The purpose of tomorrow is to help me do my homework, not go shopping!"

"I know that, but earlier you said that I had every right to still give you commands because you lost my phone."

"That doesn't apply anymore; you found your Gekota phone!"

"Oh? But I haven't let you off the hook yet. Tomorrow meet me at Seventh Mist at noon sharp. We'll go to a sitting area to finish up your homework and afterwards you will go shopping with me."

"Don't tell me you plan to drag me to do lingerie shopping?"

POW!

Mikoto sent a powerful kick at Touma, sending him flying

"It's rude to say something out loud like that! And why would you think that I have lingerie?!"

The spikey haired boy then got up slowly while rubbing the spot where he was kicked at.

"I was assuming girls your age wore those types of things… unless you still are wearing the childish types of girly underwear." Touma had a sly grin on his face

"DO YOU WANT YOUR LIFE TO END EARLY?!" Mikoto screams out loud in a fit of irritation and rage. Volts of electricity appear from her body as she then charges straight at him

"Ah shoot, I can't die yet!" Touma runs off, attempting to get out of range from the very angry electromaster.

"YOUR IDIOCY KNOWS NO BOUNDS!"

With Touma's knack for saying irritating things to Mikoto, she was usually the one chasing after him.

()

**Author's note**: sorry it took so long for me to update, I had summer school finals. Now that it's over, I have a free summer and will devote more time updating.

Please forgive any grammatical or writing errors, writing has not been my strong subject at school.

I'm also thinking about doing a crossover fanfiction with Teen Titans and Railgun. It would feature Terra as the new incoming Tokiwadai student, what do you readers think about that?


	5. Homework and Playtime

**Homework and Playtime**

After a certain Railgun grew tired of chasing around a certain idiot, she decided to become peaceful and civil again. Her anger at him earlier finally cooled off.

"For sure tomorrow, I'll meet you at Seventh Mist at noon." Mikoto says as she approaches Touma who still had his right hand out defensively

Mikoto was no longer throwing electricity but he was still very wary of her. After all, women can be quite fickle. Touma knew that he was always in misfortunate situations involving women, especially with how his actions can unintentionally offend or anger them.

"Just please make sure we do my homework first before we go shopping." Touma sighs. "Honestly this is like going out on another date with you…"

"D-d-date?" The electromaster blushes furiously. Her brain could not compute that word at this very moment.

"I mean you know- it's not like we're really dating or anything! Unless you are going to make me pretend to be your boyfriend again."

"Well I'm going to head off now!" Mikoto changed the topic while heading off in another direction. "See you tomorrow, and you better be on time."

The electromaster felt that she could not continue this conversation any longer. She had no idea why every time the topic of dating was brought up, her brain would be thrown into disarray.

_It's not like that idiot and I are dating or anything? We're just friends who help each other out…_

Suddenly she recalls the incident when the fake Unabara asked Touma to keep a certain promise, and that Touma agreed to keep it. Mikoto was now shaking her head furiously, attempting to get her mind off that memory.

_There's no way I'm special to him. No way in this world at all._

()

Mikoto was outside of the Tokiwadai dormitory building. It was nighttime, which meant that the dorm supervisor would be doing her routine inspection soon. It would be risky to enter in through the front doors since the dorm supervisor might punish her for coming in past curfew. She takes out her Gekota phone, which only had very little battery life left.

She sighed relieved, knowing that her phone was able to survive throughout the entire scavenger hunt. It would have been a living nightmare if her phone had died in the middle of the event or when the judges were looking over the photos and videos taken.

Back in room 208, Shirai Kuroko hears her cell phone ring and sees that it is an incoming call from a certain electromaster.

"ONEE-SAMA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Kuroko actually was fully aware of what Mikoto had been up to all day long but she wanted to see what her roommate would say.

"Kuroko, open the window so I can go in. I'll explain the story to you in a bit."

The pig tailed girl goes to her window and opens it. A few seconds later Mikoto climbs in.

"I see you enjoyed your day with that certain ape." Kuroko had a sly grin.

"Yeah I did…" Mikoto then had a shocked look. "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!"

"You're dealing with somebody who is devoted to every single part of Onee-sama's life."

"In other words, you're an extreme stalker… but how is that possible? You can't get out of your room, you're in a wheelchair!"

"I have my methods… "

"Wait… you must have had somebody else do it for you. Uiharu-san and Saten-san!" Mikoto gave Kuroko a dangerous glare. "I never knew you could stoop so low as to make our friends do your dirty work."

"Now now Onee-sama." The pig tailed girl sweat dropped; she then noticed how Mikoto was in the possession of three plush figures. "Oh? I see the ape has been treating you like a boyfriend should, winning those prizes for you at the festival."

"What are you talking about? Of course he didn't win these for me, I worked hard for them." Mikoto laughed nervously, facing away from her roommate.

She did not want to admit that the one of the plush prizes was indeed won by Touma from a game booth.

"Now you have more childish things in this room." Kuroko sighed. "No matter, tomorrow you and I will spend all day together~" She cooed. "We will be inseparable as we take on Academy City. Onee-sama the unrivaled electric princess and me, your beloved ever so loyal herald."

"Don't make it sound like I'm associated with you in that manner." The electromaster's eyes then went wide as she suddenly remembered the promise that she made with Touma just earlier. How was she going to get away from Kuroko's clutches this time?

"Say Kuroko." Mikoto looked at her roommate a bit nervously smiling. "I actually do have plans tomorrow." She decided to be truthful this time.

"WHA?" The color in the teleporter's face completely disappeared. Her jaw was completely down. "Do you have more plans with that boy?!"

"Y-yeah I do… since he helped me out today I have to repay him back."

"Don't tell me…" Kuroko's face turned to one of pure horror as she just had a provocative thought. "You plan to pay him back with your body?!"

It took about a second for the electromaster to figure out what her roommate was implying. A look of horror also appeared on Mikoto's face.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM!" The railgun's face was also completely red. "Geez, don't make me sound like you... I'm going to help him out with his homework and studying"

"So you are going to be tutoring him. What subjects are you going to be studying together - Chemistry, biology – human anatomy?"

Mikoto did a large face palm. "I can never get anything clear to you." She sighed frustrated, it was no use explaining herself further to the perverted roommate.

"Forget it, I'm going to bed right now." The electromaster set down her plush toys on her bed and went to the restroom to change into her pajamas.

()

The next day was Sunday, the day that she and a certain misfortunate guy planned to meet up together. At seven am sharp, Mikoto and Kuroko woke up.

"Onee-sama… there is something I must show you."

"Hah? What is it Kuroko?"

The teleporter then holds out a recording device and then presses a button.

A second later, the sounds of Mikoto muttering in her sleep could be heard from the recorder.

Mikoto's jaw dropped in surprise and her face turned blue.

"There's no way I would say those things in my sleep!" The electromaster was utterly embarrassed.

"Here's the proof of what your subconscious mind is thinking about. You see why I am so concerned about you!"

"No matter…" Mikoto's complexion turned back to normal and she raised an angry fist. "That still gives you no justification for recording me while I was asleep!"

"Now now Onee-sama." The pig tailed girl was sweating nervously. "This is for your own good, you've been talking in your sleep for a while now."

"For how long?!"

"Erm, ever since the end of Daihaseisai."

The electromaster now remained quiet as she began making her bed. There was now only one thought that consumed her mind. Why was it that a certain idiot was the target of her sleep time mumblings? Did she really enjoy bossing him around that much?

"You're being awfully quiet, and your face is turning a slight pink." The teleporter points out resulting in a certain Railgun yelping in surprise.

"Eh? Why in the world would my face be pink… I must be feeling ill, yeah that should be the reason." Mikoto smiles nervously.

Kuroko looks at her onee-sama suspiciously and then sighs.

"It's not like I can stop you from doing whatever you wish, but maybe you need something to get your mind off Kamijou Touma." Kuroko then had a very devious gleeful grin. "I just bought some new extra special panties and bras, maybe you would like a sneak peak~"

Just as Kuroko was about to unbutton her pajama top, Mikoto does a German Suplex maneuver on her roommate.

"As if I want to see you undressed! Looks like I need to hit you harder to get those perverted thoughts out of your mind!"

"Oh? I see onee-sama's harsh punishments as a form of affection." The teleporter purred as her head was against the ground.

"What the hell are you, a sick masochist?"

Mikoto let go of Kuroko and headed to the door.

"I hope she never realizes her true feelings for that ape…" Kuroko sighed. "it would be troublesome if she finds an interest in a man instead of lovable me."

()

Mikoto was walking to Seventh Mist and suddenly felt thirsty so she took a small detour. She was heading to a certain vending machine, one that was notorious for taking the money from naïve and innocent people.

_I hate that machine so much. When I first came here, it ate my 10,000 yen bill. It has been my goal to get my money's worth of juice out of it._

Then again, 10,000 yen should have been small pocket change for an ojou-sama like Misaka Mikoto.

She looks around making sure there were no onlookers nearby and then gets into a stance. Mikoto does a few hops to warm up and then unleashes out her signature kick

"CHASER!"

The impact of her assault on the vending machine resulted in a loud thud noise. If it wasn't for the bolts that kept the machine to the ground, the machine would have toppled over. A second later a yellow colored juice can comes out.

"This'll teach the machine not to mess with the Railgun." Mikoto opened the can and took a sip. "So refreshing!"

"Isn't it easier if you use your electricity on it instead of kicking the poor machine?"

A familiar male voice spoke. Mikoto was thrown off guard and nearly dropped her juice can in surprise.

"What are you doing here idiot?"

"Uh meeting up with you? Looks like I ran into you much earlier than I thought. It always seems odd that we run into each other where this particular vending machine is at."

"So you must be stalking me if you know where I usually go to?"

"What?! Who said anything about stalking you, why would I do that!"

"Anyways, since we're both here, might as well walk together to Seventh Mist."

"Yeah sure… and by the way, why is it that you wear shorts under your skirt?"

Every time Mikoto had done her infamous chaser kick, whatever was under her skirt became noticeable.

"Oh?" Mikoto had a very dangerous gleam in her eyes. "So that perverted idiots like you won't see what type of undergarments I wear! Why the hell would you ask such a vulgar question?"

"I would have thought because it was to prevent Shirai Kuroko from being tempted." Touma notices the dangerous look in the electromaster's eyes. "I-I didn't mean it to be a vulgar question at all, just one out of curiosity."

Unfortunately curiosity sometimes led to fatal results.

Mikoto looked a bit annoyed but tried not to show it. "You have no reason to question what type of clothing I wear. I'm perfectly capable of deciding my clothing tastes."

"I bet that you wear kiddy things." Touma chuckles a bit, but the smile on his disappears when he sees the menacing aura seeping out of a certain electromaster.

"You really like having your life be at risk don't you?"

"No-no I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I just want to say that I think it's sort of cute that you have a childish side." The misfortunate boy said with a genuine smile.

Mikoto was speechless as her face then turned a shade of red.

"Girls these days seem so eager on growing up, but we all can't forget those innocent days of when we were younger."

"When did you get so philosophical?" Mikoto says while looking away from him.

"If you've had enough fun torturing the vending machine, let's head to Seventh Mist so that you can help me with my homework." Touma wanted to get to completing his homework as quickly as possible.

"Y-yeah… just hold on a minute." The electromaster was trying to get back to her normal composure but nothing seemed to work.

She found it odd that every time she was around Touma, he would always do something that catch her off guard and make her blush.

The two of them headed off together towards their destination.

()

"What kind of subjects are you having a difficult time with?"

"Erm well, all of them heh heh"

Right now they were at the food court seating area. The place wasn't too crowded which meant that it was an adequate environment to be studying and doing homework.

"That's terrible, what do you spend your time doing other than studying?"

"You have no idea..." Touma sweat dropped. He was intent on keeping Mikoto out of the magic side of Academy City, especially since he spent most of time dealing with magicians.

"Don't tell me you spend your time looking through perverted magazines!" The electromaster exclaimed with a semi embarrassed expression.

"What?! N-no way would I keep such things in my room. Even though I'm a male with a healthy interest in women, I will not resort to such methods."

_Plus Index would kill me if she ever found them_

"Also why would you care?" Touma asks

"I-I care because … a girl doesn't like it when a guy looks at such things!" Mikoto comes up with a random excuse and then continues on.

"Well whatever it is, you have to remember to keep up with your studies. Your parents' hard earned money the invested into your education should not be wasted."

"Are you really in a position to be scolding me right now?" Touma smirks.

"Of course I am, we are friends after all… just friends." Mikoto mutters the last part lowly.

"Let me show you what I have to slave my life over."

Touma digs into his bag and pulls out a folder full of papers. However the papers looked like they were jammed in there, as there was no obvious organization system.

"First thing you must work on is how to properly organize your things. First, show me what you need me to help you with.

Mikoto looks at one particular worksheet and grins.

"Algebra? I haven't done that in years."

"Y-years…?" The spikey haired boy sweat dropped nervously. Sometimes he forgot that he was dealing with a high class girl. What especially made him feel even worse was how Mikoto was two years his junior.

"What kind of crazy math do you deal with at Tokiwadai?"

"Oh just some interesting pre-calculus and trigonometry. Though none of it was as fun as geometry."

Touma had more sweat bullets coming down the side of his face. He was definitely dealing with the iconic image of a proper Tokiwadai student. He also had no idea what the heck those mentioned subjects were.

Mikoto began explaining to Touma how to do certain problems. At first the boy had difficulties paying attention to what she was saying, since it was always his habit to day dream during lectures. After receiving a few flicks to the forehead, he began to adhere to the directions and advice Mikoto gave.

"You do make a good tutor. Thanks to you I finally understand this gibberish."

"It's not gibberish, it's called algebra." Mikoto felt this flowing happiness throughout her mind when he complimented her.

"Now onto American history, that subject is so boring… why do I have to learn the history of another nation?"

"It's important we learn the history of Japan's trading partner and important ally."

"Didn't the United States bomb Japan during the Cold War?"

"World War 2 idiot." Mikoto corrected. "History is all about memorization and putting the correct facts in the correct order."

"There are just so many boring facts to remember." Touma puts his head against the table. "Why couldn't Academy City invent a device that automatically puts information in our brains, then there would be no need for school."

"I can't believe you're suggesting such a device, maybe you should spend your time hitting the books instead of day dreaming about ways to get out of studying."

"Such misfortune." Touma sighs.

"You're the one that asked me to help you out! If you don't show more commitment, expect Mikoto-sensei to be out of here."

"Wait wait don't go! I still need you to do the rest of my homework."

"Do your homework?"

"I mean er – help me with it."

Mikoto found out that it look a very long time just to drill the knowledge into Touma's head, so she gave up and simply finished up a majority of his homework.

"If I had to teach you all of this, it would take me a week." The electromaster sighs. "Imagine if your classmates and friends found out that you had somebody younger than you do your homework." She grins deviously resulting in Touma looking afraid.

"But if you tell people that you did my homework, I'll blab about how you like Gekota! Only little kids these days are Gekota fans."

"Shhhhh!" Mikoto hushed Touma. "If you're trying to embarrass me, I'll be sure to bring you down as well, but now that we're done, you have to take me out shopping."

"Please don't tell me you're going to buy anything girly. I really don't want to walk into a place like Vicky's Enigma."

"Why would I shop at a place like that!"

_Only Kuroko would dare go there. I should just drop by there just to make him feel really embarrassed._

Was what Mikoto thought to herself.

"Oh right… you're the one with the childish tastes. Does that mean we're headed to Create a Character?"

"No we're not! I have enough plush as it is."

"Oh right, thanks to yesterday you now have three to your collection. I spent quite a few yen getting that penguin for you."

"Fine fine I'll repay you back. Perhaps I'll treat you out for a meal. Then again it's usually the guy that is supposed to treat the girl."

"Standards these days are going to kill broke guys like me. Why is it that the guy has to pay and it's seem as demeaning for the girl to pay."

"A guy is expected to be able to support the girl… wait a minute, don't make us sound like a couple! Since we're not a couple I shall treat you out as much as I want!"

()

As the Railgun and Touma were beginning their shopping expedition, some shady work was happening in the background.

A security guard in the mall was holding a box of donuts and heading to the room where all of the footage from security cameras was displayed at.

"Hey guys, I brought you a snack in case you were feeling hungry." The security guard called out to his fellow coworkers as he opened the door.

The job of being security at a mall did not have as many demands or requirements as being a anti skill member. Most of the time, the security guards dealt with issues such as shop lifting, fights, and helping out lost children.

There was hardly an occasion that required much manpower or a risk of being in high danger. Usually those types of situations were left to anti skill. However there was one dangerous incident that occurred recently that made the security guards be more vigilant. It was the incident with the exploding graviton, in which there were luckily no casualties. The individual responsible for saving the day unfortunately had no recollection of that incident.

When the guard opened the door, he saw that there was nobody on the room chairs that were normally occupied.

"They all can't be on bathroom break at once…"

The guard put the box of donuts down and took out his walkie talkie. He was shaking right now.

"I have a situation going on here, I am requesting back up."

However there was no voice that sounded on the receiving end.

The guard hesitated on what he should do next. Should he try to tackle this problem on his own? Was there an actual dire situation going on? Or were they all just pulling a big prank to scare him? He sure was hoping that it would be the third situation.

"Whatever, I'm going to call Anti Skill. Can't take any chances."

Just as he was pressing the emergency button that would contact Anti Skill, a blunt force suddenly struck his head and the guard was knocked out cold.

"Tsk tsk, even if you did try to call for help, help is not going to come."

A baseball could be seen, it looked as if it was "floating" because there could be no discernible figure seen holding onto it. Suddenly a figure appeared. It was a grown man with shades over his eyes. He had a rather cocky grin on.

"Alright boys, I'm done here on my end." He said through an ear piece. "Thanks a lot for taking out the security system for me Joel."

"You did all of the hard work Hayato, thankfully your esper ability came in handy."

"Too bad I'm very limited on its usage. If only I was at a higher level… but darn level upper got taken away before I could get my hands on it."

Hayato had the esper power to camouflage himself in his environment. It was not entirely like invisibility, but his ability functioned like it. However since he was only a level two, it meant that he was not completely powerful, but it did not make him any less dangerous.

"Now we're almost ready to get our hands on the goods, our timing just has to be right."

Hayato took out some rope and tied up the security guard. He then carried the guard into a broom closet, where the other unconscious guards were stored in.

He and his team developed this plan for months and they were ready to see everything go in fruition. The main part of their plan relied on making sure anti skills could not catch them in time.

()

In the middle of Seventh Mist, there was a particularly long line formed. Apparently today was the start of a special event within the shopping center. There was a large box and within that box were small pieces of paper. Each piece of paper contained either a special prize voucher or said "no luck" on it which meant that the person would not win anything. Some other interesting prizes were bank cards that varied in amounts; the highest was 1 million yen!

"Let's try out our luck and see if we can pick out anything good." Mikoto looks over at the line

"With my luck, I doubt I will get anything good." The misfortunate boy sighs.

The two of them got behind the long line, but only had to wait 5 minutes since the line moved rather quickly. They were now at the front of the line, with Mikoto being first.

Mikoto then puts her hand in the box, digs deeply and then picks out a piece of paper. She carefully opens up the paper, and when she does, her eyes brighten up.

"I get to go to Create a Character and build a free Character!"

She was secretly hoping to pay a visit to Create a Character since getting the plush figures yesterday made her want to go on a plush spree.

Touma smiles at the sudden childish side appearing from Mikoto.

"You should try to express the things you like more often. It's cute when you act like a child."

Mikoto blushed when Touma called her cute.

"Anyway, go pick out a piece of paper to see if you pick out a good prize." The blushing girl changes the topic while turning away from him.

Touma's hand enters into the box and he takes out it to see which paper he got. His facial expression was a mixture of shock and disappointment

He shows his paper to Mikoto

'No luck exists for you'

"That sounds very ominous."

"I say it's rather appropriate for somebody with my luck." Touma sighs. "Such misfortune."

"Let's go to Create a Character! I want to make a frog type of character."

"I thought you have enough frogs… don't tell me you even have frog shampoo and even frog pajamas."

"No way would I stoop down to that childish level." Mikoto laughs nervously.

She tried to keep it a secret from others that she really did have a Gekota brand shampoo and pajamas. Usually she ordered those items online since they were not commonly sold in stores. Even if she did want to buy Gekota items in person, the cashier or other customers would look at her oddly.

()

It took half an hour for Mikoto to finally build her frog character at Create a Character. During the time she spent accessorizing her character; Touma was standing at the side looking around. He knew that when it came to childish things, Mikoto was in her own little world.

At a close by distance, little girl looked at Mikoto curiously; a smile suddenly appeared on her face

"Hey that's Railgun onee-chan, I want to be just like you when I grow up!" The little girl piped up as she smiled brightly as she ran towards the Tokiwadai student.

Mikoto simply smiles as she sees the little girl approaching her. There were a few previous occasions in which she interacted with children who knew who she was. She enjoyed being around children since they were always so cheerful and energetic.

"You'll be great no matter what you do, become your own special individual." The famous Railgun pats the little girl on the head.

"I want to be great just like the Railgun! I hope I can become a strong esper one day." The little girl says with determination

"With lots of hard work, I am confident you will."

"Railgun onee-chan is so nice!"

The little girl then runs back to her parents, excitedly telling them that she was able to talk to one of the level fives of Academy City.

"You sure have a lot of fans, even those at a young age." Touma looks amused as he comes up to Mikoto. From where he was at, he was able to hear what the little girl said to her. "Out of all of the level fives, you are perhaps the best one to be a role model."

Mikoto then puts on a slightly serious expression.

"One difficult aspect of being a level 5 is that everybody expects great things from me."

"It's because they know you won't fail to meet their expectations. I know you can do great things, especially how you can take out bad guys within a second."

Mikoto shook her head "I just want to be treated like everybody else and I know that people talk badly about me but frankly I don't care. People who have never met me either think I am some glorious figure."

"Which is far from the truth." Touma chuckles jokingly.

Mikoto resists the urge to smack his head as she continues on. "…Or as some arrogant condescending person who looks down on those weaker than me. I just want to be treated like everybody else."

"I know you act tough and strong, but it seems like you're just a girl who wants to fit in. Well I think getting to know the real Misaka Mikoto has been an interesting experience, though not entirely a safe one." Touma laughs nervously. "Especially since you use your powers to try and attack me every chance you get."

Touma then continues as he sees that Mikoto has remained quiet.

"One important thing you've taught me is how even a powerful level 5 esper as you can enjoy a simple life, well sort of a normal life. You can enjoy the same things that ordinary people can and just be yourself. In the future you might be able to live a simple life, unless you prefer a fast paced life of being Academy City's poster child."

"I am technically Academy City's main representative esper. Apparently the other level fives are not really good at doing publicity tasks, leaving me as their remaining option. There was this one time where I did a demonstration in Russia." Mikoto then shows a proud grin. "Let's just say they got one hell of a demonstration."

"I'll look forward to hearing that story from you one day. Just because you're an important aspect of the city, doesn't mean that Academy City can necessarily control your life. You can still try to live normally."

"Depends how you define normal."

"Alright good point, here's something else I want to ask. Have you ever wished that you were a lower level esper? Wished that you didn't have all of this pressure on you because you are a famous level 5; even for one second?"

The Railgun took a few seconds to ponder on that question before answering.

"I believe all espers, no matter what level they are, are pressured. I've met some level zeroes who desired power and felt that they were defective because of what Academy City labeled them as. Sometimes they go to desperate measures in attempt to fix themselves. People believe that a level defines who they are, defines their status in society. While there is a noticeable of level zeroes in existence, they feel that they are oppressed hence the formation of skill out groups."

Mikoto was speaking from experience of the Level Upper incident. During that time, even one of her good friends succumbed to the deep desire to obtain power. Those espers who used level upper felt that they were inferior due to Academy City's standards and ranking system. This was the reason why some people do not like level fives. Because those people assume level fives feel entitled to be glorified for being the top espers.

"As a level zero I can understand what you're talking about. Even though I technically have no esper ability, I have been able to live a fulfilling life. I wouldn't exactly call my life normal."

()

Hayato and his group were able to disable the alarms thanks to their expert computer hacker Joel. He and his allies who were able to go into the mall dressed in casual civilian clothing to avoid suspicion. They all scattered throughout various parts of Seventh Mist, with their walkie talkies as their form of communication.

Now they were all waiting for a signal of when to begin their plan.

Hayato saw that it was nearly time and smiled. He gave an ok sign and Joel had his laptop out and with a few key strokes, the lights in the mall all turned off.

()

"A black out?" Touma says surprised.

"No, not that." Mikoto had her guard up.

_There's a high chance this is a robbery, but they would need some really smart person to take out the security and the lights _

Meanwhile the other shoppers began to worry.

A few gun shots were fired in the air.

Screams filled the stores.

Masked men appeared with their hand guns.

"Nobody move!" A masked man yelled out loud

It was clear what was going on. A few espers were going to rob Seventh Mist on the day of their special drawing.

The security cameras were shut down due to Joel's efforts.

Cell phones were not able to receive any signal, meaning no calls or messages could be made.

Any attempt to contact the outside world was completely stopped.

However there was one detrimental aspect the robbers failed to take into account. They did not expect to encounter a certain level five esper and a boy who faces danger on a constant basis.

()

**Author's note:** I'm not sure if any of you caught how Vicky's Enigma is Victoria's Secret.

Create a Character = Build a Bear

If any of you are curious about what happened when Misaka Mikoto went to Russia for the demonstration, read the Railgun light novels. It's specifically titled as "Shopping Mall Demonstration"


	6. Electricity and Guns

"What's going on?" Touma mutters lowly enough for Mikoto to hear

"Thugs are trying to rob Seventh Mist. Though they have to be either pretty stupid to go after a place with a ton of people. Anti Skills should be coming soon."

In the past Mikoto always had the habit of acting before Judgment or Anti Skills came since they always came when she finished doing their job. Even though it annoyed Kuroko when she took the law in her own hands, it was better for her to act than just be a bystander.

Right now she and Touma were hiding behind the cashier counter. The cashier had just fainted and there were a lot of screaming children and panicked parents. Some of the parents were desperately dialing the number to reach law enforcement but saw that they were receiving no signal or failed access to the internet.

Mikoto was trying to think of the fastest way to get rid of the robbers. From what she could deduce, the robbers had a cunning technician on their side who was able to override the security and phone systems. She had tried to contact Kuroko but like what other people had problems with, her phone's basic functions were not working.

There's too many innocent people here and armed guys here. The worst case scenario is if they decide to have hostages.

_These idiots are unfortunate that they ran into Academy City's best electromaster, I bet I can beat their technician in hacking._

"Do you have any idea what to do?" Touma worriedly asked Mikoto. The spikey haired boy was used to dealing with dangerous magicians, not armed robbers. Even though his Imagine Breaker was a very useful feature he had, it would be useless against bullets.

"I can hack into the system and try to contact Judgment and Anti Skills. But those people are always slow pokes so we have to take matters into our own hands."

"Hah? Do you see those robbers with their guns? You are a level 5 esper but there are just too many other people here. There might be some unwanted injuries." Touma points out.

Mikoto gives a slight smirk at how Touma had the same thoughts as her. Outright violence looked like an unavoidable option.

She takes out her PDA and connects it into the computer of the cashier stand. Even though the computer was completely dead thanks to Joel's efforts, Mikoto could still access the mainframe with her electrical abilities.

In past situations, she had been able to bypass firewalls easily, but this time it was more complicated since she would have to bypass the working of an ingenuous technician. It took her about a minute before she could make it through the security and was able to activate the silent alarm.

-T-T-T-T-T-

Joel had his laptop out and was with Hayato. Right now they were threatening the main staff of Seventh Mist, demanding them to forfeit the bank cards from their special drawing and the cash from their main safe.

Hayato was grinning widely; he was pleased to see that this heist was going without a problem, especially if law enforcements weren't going to stop them anytime soon.

"Yo Hayato we have a problem." Joel reported while madly scrolling and typing in his laptop.

"Dude don't call me by my real name, code names are there for a reason."

Joel sighed frustrated. "Ok… Chameleon we have a problem. Looks like the silent alarm for Seventh Mist is activated."

"WHAT?!" Hayato's face broke into pure frustration and anger. "How the hell did that happen!" Hayato then grabbed Joel's neck collar.

"You are supposed to make sure that Anti Skills can't get to us!"

"Easy there man, if you're going to beat me up then you'll be in even worse shit." Joel says with a serious face and tone.

Hayato growls angrily and then lets go of Joel's collar.

"What now?! We can't possibly get out of here quickly."

"No worries, I thought up of a failsafe. I can easily buy us some time." The computer genius grins as he does a few key strokes and clicks. "You better not take me for some simple chump, I'm smarter than I look."

-T-T-T-T-T-

Meanwhile several blocks away from Seventh Mist a certain flower haired girl and her long haired friend were around the area.

"Shirai-san and Misaka-san are probably going to be busy today." Ruiko says as she is walking alongside with Kazari.

"I hope Misaka-san won't be angry at how we took pictures of her yesterday." Kazari sweat dropped.

"Her anger will be focused on Shirai-san, since she's the one that made us do it." Ruiko smirks. "To be honest I did have fun yesterday, we should do stuff like that more often."

"Please don't suggest that we should take up stalking as a hobby, that's Shirai-san's activity." The flower haired girl smiled awkwardly. "How about we just stick to our usual hobbies and check out some stores?"

"Let's go to Seventh Mist and window shop! I saw a cute dress there a few weeks ago. Maybe if I become rich one day, I don't have to window shop anymore, I can do real shopping."

"Being an ojou-sama sounds nice, you can buy anything you want."

They were waiting for the cross walk to give the signal of when it was safe to walk over. Just as the red sign turned green, Kazari was about to cross but something shiny on the ground caught her eye.

"Oh look I think it's a 100 yen coin!" Kazari went down to reach for the object.

"Ehhh really?" The long haired girl looked over her friend's shoulder.

"It must be my lucky day!" The flower haired girl proclaimed happily as she picked up the 100 yen coin and put it in her pocket.

Just as the two girls were about to go through the crosswalk, the sound of a loud beep blared through their ears.

WHAM!

There were suddenly two cars that collided on the crosswalk and intersection of the road.

"Hey watch it!" An angry driver yelled out as he lowered his car window.

"You watch it idiot, the light was green for me to go!"

"No, the light was green on my side!"

Kazari looked around and saw that all of the street lights were green, which was the reason behind the sudden collision of all of these vehicles. Cars from all sides were completely stopped in their tracks as nobody could go forward due to the massive collision in the main intersection. Luckily there were no other individuals besides Ruiko and Kazari who were there to go on the cross walk.

"L-looks like today really is your lucky day." Ruiko give a small awkward laugh.

"Y-yeah… thank goodness for that 100 yen coin." Kazari gulped. If it wasn't for that coin, she and her friend probably wouldn't be in one piece right now. "But why are the lights all green?"

"Academy City must be having some traffic issues." The long haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "That was really dangerous though!"

Kazari pulled out her phone.

"Konori-senpai there's a traffic light issue on 8th and 10th street."

"That's one of the rising issues going on. Apparently all of the lights around a three kilometer radius of Seventh Mist are malfunctioning. There have been a lot of reports of congestion as well as multiple car crashes." Konori responds back through the phone.

"Do you know why?"

"Just right now the silent alarm was activated at Seventh Mist which immediately alerted Anti Skills to go there. However their vehicles are stuck in this traffic due to the lights. The criminals knew Anti Skills would come and hacked into Academy City's traffic controls."

"I'll do whatever I can to sort out this mess. I'm heading to Judgment Branch right now to sort this out this mess!"

Kazari hung up and grabbed Ruiko's hand.

"You're coming with me!"

"So we aren't going shopping today?"

-T-T-T-T-T-

Shirai Kuroko was meanwhile looking through her cell phone. The images of Touma and Mikoto together the other day were making her nearly pull out her hair

"Once that ape fails to be a suitable partner for onee-sama, she'll come crying to me. She will have at that point lost all hope in men heh heh." The pig tailed girl laughed evilly.

Her cell phone rang and she saw it was an incoming call from Kazari.

"Uiharu? What's up?"

"We have an emergency Shirai-san!"

"What kind? I'll head over to Judgment as quickly as possible, though my wheel chair is very annoying to be in."

"I'll give you a summary of it right now. There's this incident at Seventh Mist and Anti skills are trying to get there, but the traffic lights around the area have gone haywire. So no emergency vehicles are able to reach to Seventh Mist."

"S-seventh Mist!" Kuroko's eyes widened and her eyes bulging. "You sure that's the place?"

"Mhm, I'm sure. I just received a report that within Seventh Mist that nobody within can make calls or send any messages."

"MY ONEE-SAMA NEEDS ME!" Kuroko screamed through the phone.

"Misaka-san is there?! I'm sure she's fine, especially since she is a level five."

Apparently Kuroko did not hear what Kazari said since the pig tailed girl began scrambling around the room in her wheel chair madly.

"Onee-sama is in danger, and I must be the heroic figure that rescues her."

Kuroko hung up on Kazari and was about to message Mikoto but remembered what her colleague said about phones in Seventh Mist.

"As if I care what that doctor tells me. My onee-sama is more important than anybody else!"

A second later the pig tailed girl teleported out of the room and was teleporting her way to Judgment's 177th branch headquarters.

-T-T-T-T-T-

Everybody in Seventh Mist was on the ground as ordered by the thugs. Within Create a Character the children were crying while their parents were attempting to comfort them. Mikoto clenched her fist and teeth angrily, restraining herself from releasing out a lot of electricity.

She felt that if she let herself go all out with her emotions, she could electrocute all of the thugs within Seventh Mist. However that would mean hurting the innocent, including the crying children. Mikoto's strong sense of wanting to protect others is one of the features that defined her. This was perhaps one of the main reasons why she would wander around Academy City at night time, to attract troublemakers and prevent them from finding more vulnerable targets.

When all of the lights had gone out, those who part of the robbing heist put on ski masks and guns from their bags. The thugs had dressed up like regular civilians but when given the signal, they would reveal their true intent. Within Create a Character there were two armed robbers present.

They waved their weapons menacingly.

"There's just a bunch of kids in here, no need to worry ourselves about trouble."

One of the thugs left the area leaving only his partner behind. The one left behind kept a close watch of the people. However Mikoto and Touma were hidden from view as they were hiding behind the counter.

The thug was now walking around, and showing a menacing grin towards those watching. The children were huddled up right next to their parents, shaking madly out of sheer fear. Touma and Mikoto were waiting for the right moment to act.

"Just like taking candy from a baby" The armed thug says as he goes over to the cash register counter. "I'll take some of the spoils for myself then."

Just as the thug puts his guard down, he was met with a reckoning force.

Touma jumped at the thug quickly, wrapping one arm around the thug's neck, putting him in a headlock. His other hand was over the thug's mouth to prevent him from screaming out loud

"Now Misaka!"

Misaka comes out and grabs the thug's hand and releases electricity. A brief second later, the thug is knocked out unconscious. Mikoto only sent out enough voltages to render the man unconscious and doing no permanent damage.

"Alright, time for me to get this show on the road." Touma takes off the thug's ski mask and puts it on his face. He begins to make himself blend into the crowd of the criminals.

"No worries everybody we've got this under control." Touma looks over at the crowd of worried parents and children, showing them a peace sign and smile. He then takes the thug's leather jacket and puts it on, adding to his disguise.

He then is about to leave the store but he felt somebody gripping onto his sleeve

"Remember to stick to the plan." Mikoto utters. She felt like she did not want to let go of him considering that their plan would put them both into a lot of danger.

The spikey haired boy nods, smiling to ease the worried electromaster. "In dire times like this, the guy is supposed to be the protector, so I'll be sure to protect everybody."

He puts his hand over Mikoto's hand that was holding onto his sleeve, which in turn made her let go of him.

As he walks off, Mikoto notices how his back and shoulders looked so large. In her eyes he was not a boy right now, but a man with a mission.

-T-T-T-T-T-

Touma walks around, now completely dressed in black. He did not stand out as much as he thought he would since the other thugs were either fully grown adults or teenagers. Luckily his ski mask covered all of his face. He was pretending to be patrolling around.

"Hey you, what are you doing right now?" A nearby ski masked man asked him. He was accompanied by two others.

In his mind Touma was freaking out but right now he had to keep a cool and calm composure.

-T-T-T-T-T-

Meanwhile Kazari and Konori were busy in front of a few computer monitors trying to sort out the traffic mess, Ruiko was sitting at the side listening to them bustling about.

Suddenly right beside Kazari, a particular wheel chaired girl appears.

"Are Anti-Skills trying to get there by foot?"

"Shirai-san!" Kazari nearly fell out of her chair in surprise. "Didn't the doctor say you should avoid teleportation?"

"This is a dire emergency, I cannot ignore the fact that onee-sama is in danger."

"Yes Shirai, Anti Skills are trying to reach Seventh Mist on ground, but it will take them a lot longer than expected." Konori reported.

"Geez, they already take long enough even if they have their vehicles. Looks like this is a case left to a capable teleporter."

Konori then puts a hand on Kuroko's shoulder to stop the pig tailed girl.

"I will not have you endanger yourself in your current situation. If you can't walk on your own two legs, how do you expect to save people while fighting against armed robbers?"

Kuroko gritted her teeth frustrated then sighed defeated.

"Konori-senpai, I know for sure that onee-sama is in there. Perhaps we might have to rely on her fighting prowess to resolve this situation."

"Relying on a citizen? That sounds like a bold risk."

"Misaka-san is a level five! I believe that she can pull through for us." Kazari beams with admiration

"Looks like we have no choice but to believe in her."

"I doubt onee-sama is going to let the robbers do as they please." Kuroko grins. "If she had it her way, she would electrocute them all."

-T-T-T-T-T-

Touma was able to gather the three thugs from before to Create a Character. He told them that the money in the cash register was up for grabs but that he needed help to open it up. However when the thugs went to the store, they were met with an electrifying force.

Mikoto made sure to electrocute them as quietly as possible, to draw not too much attention to them. Their bodies were then put into a storage room and then locked up.

The onlookers at Create a Character all look in awe, luckily Touma and Mikoto told them to remain calm earlier. The little girl that approached Mikoto earlier whispered to her parents and those around her

"That's Railgun onee-chan. She's so cool."

When the little girl said that, the people around muttered excitedly. It was like they were in the presence of a celebrity.

Before the thugs were put away, Mikoto took their ski masks and the dark jacket one of them had. She put on the mask and the jacket, blending in the robbers and Touma.

"Onee-chan will be back as soon as possible. Just stay calm." The electromaster approached the little girl with a reassuring smile.

Mikoto and Touma gestured to the people inside the store, telling them to stay put and continue to be quiet.

A darkly clothed Mikoto and Touma walked off together. The two of them stood out compared to the other thugs because of how they were so young, but at least they were not being questioned. Now was the second part of their plan.

The electromaster and Touma looked at each other and nodded. They were now standing near a large department store where there were lots of black masked men.

Touma then looks at Mikoto and pushes her harshly.

"What the hell was that for?!" Mikoto yells angrily at Touma.

This shouting got the attention of the rest of the thugs present. All of them that were positioned at the department store and nearby stores were now looking at the shouting match between Mikoto and Touma.

"You were planning to betray us huh! Take all of the cash, flee, run off to Las Vegas by yourself and live in the wealth from this mission."

_Las Vegas, of all the places to choose?_ Mikoto then glares at Touma, playing along.

"Yeah that's right, I would have cut you a deal but you decide to chicken out, you loser!"

Both the Railgun and spikey haired boy were shouting on top of their lungs, attempting to attract as much attention as possible. Their ploy was a success as all of the darkly dressed armed robbers were watching them.

Then a thug approached Touma and Mikoto.

"What the hell are you two blabbing about? Hayato promised that we all get a fair sure of the cut."

"I don't give a crap about Hayato." Mikoto assumes that the person in charge was named Hayato, and based on the expressions of the others, she assumed correctly. "I'm out of here and don't you dare try to stop me."

"I'm taking you down!" Touma says while swinging his right fist towards Mikoto. Mikoto sends out a burst of electricity that aims for his right hand.

Due to Imagine Breaker, the electricity would not have any harmful effects upon Touma and would simply be negated. In this situation however, Touma pretended that the electricity had impacted upon him, so he fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Ahhh that hurt! You bastard!"

Mikoto grinned and then gave a loud evil cackle. She then has an electrical force gathering in her hands, which forms a soccer ball sized electrical ball.

"Looks like I have no choice but to take all of you down now that you know my secret!"

Right now she was acting like a complete cliché villain, which she thought was super cheesy but it was convincing overall. She throws the electrical ball at the group of thugs, which releases a large electrical discharge and knocks out ten of them at once.

"Everybody after him!"

_I guess it's a good thing they assume I'm a guy right? My chest is not that flat is it…?_ Mikoto was now being chased after by all of the surrounding thugs. Most of the thugs in the area were now going after the supposed traitor in their group, which was all going part of the plan. They were now focusing their energy on going after Mikoto instead of staying at their posts and keeping the civilians in their place.

Touma was meanwhile on the ground, groaning in "pain".

"Somebody help me." The supposedly injured boy called out.

"You alright buddy? That electric shock looked like it hurt."

About four darkly dressed masked men approached Touma to pick him up from the ground.

"It's not going to hurt as much as this." The boy mutters.

"Wait wha-?"

SMACK!

Before one of the thugs could finish what he was saying, Touma punched him squarely in the face. Touma had so much experience with punching magicians and powerful humans that any regular human would go unconscious from his punch.

Just as the thugs around him were about to react to the shocking situation, Touma did a front kick at the thug in front of him, knocking that thug to the ground and making him drop his weapon.

Touma twists his body around, with his right elbow forward, which smashed into the body of another nearby thug. He then spins his leg, making his heel come in contact with another nearby thug's hands, knocking the gun out of his hands.

He follows through with a flying back kick with his other leg that successfully knocks that thug towards a bench, and the thug falls down, hitting his head against the bench side.

The boy takes a half second to breathe and he looks around to see if there were any others that were coming towards him.

"What are you playing at man?!" A particularly muscular man with a ski mask approached Touma with a cocky grin. "How about dealing with an esper? Let's see if you're man enough to stop me."

A purple mist appears in his hands

"If this mist touches you, it will make you start feeling sick to your stomach."

The purple mist seeps out of the man's body and then rushes towards Touma. However Touma has his right hand outstretched and he easily cancels out the purple mist.

"What the hell is with you?!" The masked man is taken aback.

Just as the man was staring in shock at the negation of his purple mist, Touma raced up to him and sent a furious fist in the man's face. The man's back hits against the wall, and he falls down, groaning in pain.

Touma now turns his attention towards the clearly confused shoppers and innocent bystanders.

"It's alright, I'm one of the good guys." Touma smiles. "Just please remain calm as my friend and I are trying resolve the situation."

"Is there any way we can help out?" A woman speaks out.

Touma nods. "Find something to tie up these robbers in case they come to."

"I got some rope from my store." A clerk announces from his hardware store. Some adult men begin to take a hold of the unconscious robbers.

"You're just a kid, what makes you think that you can take on a lot more robbers?"

"I've faced worst danger than this."

-T-T-T-T-T-

Mikoto was able to easily outrun the thugs due to her superior stamina, endurance and that she was always a fast person.

A few stray shots went towards her but at least this wasn't her first time experiencing the heat of gun fire. When she was in Russia for the demonstration, the guns situation was a lot worse than this current one.

She was able to avoid those shots while releasing out an electrical barrier to prevent herself from getting hurt.

The electromaster turns around and releases out a huge electrical discharge that takes them all out. Taking down these types of guys was a usual routine for the Railgun, considering that she somehow attracted shady guys every now and then.

Now it was up to her to make herself look like the traitor among the robbers so that the rest of the robbers would aim for her instead of the innocent civilians. If she did fight against the robbers in her regular civilian form, the robbers would most likely resort to violence against innocent civilians.

This was why she and Touma devised the plan to look like they were among the robbers instead of just looking like their normal selves. The main point of this tactic was to ensure that none of the civilians would be involved in this mess.

-T-T-T-T-T-

Hayato had the head manager of Seventh Mist at gunpoint. The manager was a bald man who had his hands behind his heads and knees on the ground.

"Where are the bank cards?" Hayato hissed angrily at the manager.

The bald man stuttered back. "W-we don't keep it at Seventh Mist. The bank cards are mailed to whoever won them. They are not handed out here. I-it was a method we used in case of robbery."

"What?!" The leader of this operation roared furiously. "Looks like your pathetic plan worked then you filthy scum. Now I'm going to have to find a way to make use of this place before the Anti Skills come. You're saying that there's nothing valuable to get here right now?"

"Unless you want coupons vouches." The manager gulped scared to death due to how the gun was held towards his bald head.

"Looks like I'm going to enact Plan B."

Hayato turned towards his close associate Joel.

"Joel, contact the others and get them to individually empty out the cash registers from each of the stores."

"Uh wait boss. What if the guys decide to be greedy and pocket the money instead? I know we all agreed to an even split for everything, but you never know who might be a traitor."

"Drat, I didn't think about that! I'll just sort that all out later on. Just contact the others alright?!"

"I'm on it boss." The technician gets out his walkie talkie and turns it on

"Yo guys, time for Plan B. Holler if you hear me."

There was nothing but static heard from Joel's walkie talkie

"Strange, normally somebody would have picked up by now…"

A beat.

"Hey guys, respond back, now!"

"…" Still static on the other end.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"…er…ir…ere…aster…!" A muffled shouting voice was heard from the walkie talkie.

Hayato and Joel listened in anticipation and confusion.

"Come again." Joel responds back.

"Sir!" The voice was now loud and clear. "We have a disaster here. A big one!"

"Wait, what the hell went wrong?!"

"One of our own has turned against us! This crazy electromaster is attacking all of us and there's hardly anybody left standing! Gahhh!"

The sounds of electrical shocks and currents could be distinctively heard as well as the cries of the person over on the walkie talkie. Joel and Hayato winced when they heard more screams from the other end and within a few seconds later, it was all static

"What the F was that…?" Hayato uttered shocked and his body shaking.

"I don't remember assigning an electromaster on this mission at all…"

Clearly Hayato did not work out all of the potential problems that would happen. Their so called perfect heist was falling apart to bits and pieces.

-T-T-T-T-T-

Mikoto breathed heavily.

She turned around and looked at the scene that was laid out in her midst. Where she was at the only source of lighting was from the sunlight that shone through the windows. If all of the lights were on, one could see a trail of unconscious bodies that faced the wrath of Academy City's most powerful electromaster.

"That sure was a pain."

Due to her body naturally emitting out electromagnetic waves, she had her own personal tracker that was able to alert her of her surroundings. This meant that surprise attacks were futile against her.

"I wonder how that idiot is doing."

-T-T-T-T-T-

"Why can't they use their helicopter to reach there?" Kuroko complained.

"Right now it is hard to deploy the Anti Skills members because they are scattered all over Academy City." Konori pointed out, frustrated as well.

"Geez, this situation is so frustrating no matter how many ways one looks through it. How far are you into fixing the traffic lights Uiharu?"

"The difficult part is that I have to get them all fixed at once. Even if I get one intersection resolved, it's not enough to stop this traffic jam. Right now the cars are stuck in place as it is. Judgment members are out on the streets trying to manually guide traffic."

"Looks like drastic times means we must take drastic measures."

"Eh what do you mean Shirai-san?"

Shirai Kuroko then began wheeling herself out of the Judgment room.

"I'll go after onee-sama myself!"

"Shirai don't be so reckless!" Konori yelled out to the pig tailed girl.

"Onee-sama would do the same for me."

-T-T-T-T-T-

A bullet was fired at a certain spikey haired boy, but he was able to dodge it by jumping to the side. He rushed towards the gunman, jumps up and sends a kick down the man's stomach. The gunman had his breath knocked out of him and his gun flies out of his hands. Another thug goes behind Touma and puts him in a headlock.

"I got you now kid, what are you going to do about it now?"

Touma was getting annoyed with these arrogant thugs to the point that he ignored any sensation of pain and his mind was going on overdrive. Touma firmly had his feet against the ground, he gripped onto the arm that was constraining his throat, and flipped his assaulter over him. The assaulter hit the ground and Touma proceeded to make sure the man was not able to freely move.

"I've got another one over here!" He shouts out to a group of civilian men who were now equipped with ropes and random tools from the hardware store.

The remaining thugs were scared at the brute force and speed Touma displayed so they surrendered themselves to the civilians. The civilians proceeded to tie them up.

Touma meanwhile had been facing off against a few espers but he easily took them out thanks to Imagine Breaker. Fatigue and exhaustion were not in his mind, due to how the safety of the innocent people was his priority. Now that this group of people were safe, he knew his presence was needed elsewhere.

He was now running straight ahead, his eyes brimming with sheer determination.

"Misaka…" He muttered a certain Railgun's name under his breath. Even though she was a proclaimed powerful level 5, he could not stop worrying about her.

-T-T-T-T-T-

Mikoto was actually not too far from where Hayato and Joel were. Her electric senses picked up the laptop activity from Joel and immediately went there. The activity from that device was high which made it easy to catch her attention.

Somehow she couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was somebody following after her. Her eyes quickly scanned around the area and she saw nobody else was in her proximity.

Hayato had used his esper ability to blend into the scenery and was tailing after Mikoto. He had his handgun out (which was also camouflaged), found a good angle to aim at Mikoto and then pulled the trigger.

The camouflaged man grinned as the bullet fired out of his gun, thinking that he had outsmarted the level 5. However as the bullet was going towards Mikoto, it looked like it was suddenly stopped by an abrupt force.

The electromaster had formed an electric barrier around herself that was powerful enough to deflect a bullet. She took no spare moment and did not hesitate in sending an electrical charge in the direction where the gunfire came from. Hayato was definitely not capable in anticipating or reacting to the sudden attack, so he was electrocuted but was not fully unconscious.

Hayato's camouflage then wore off and Mikoto picks him up by his collar.

"I'm getting really annoyed now. Now you're going to tell me what I want to hear."

Before she could speak any further, a sharp noise shot through Mikoto's ear drums. She instantly released Hayato from her grip and used her two hands to cover her ears.

"What the hell is that noise?" The frustrated electromaster mutters as she is wincing because of the pain going through her ears.

There was somebody else here, but her distorted senses were not able to pick up where exactly this person was.

"I assume you're enjoying the effects of my ability, Noise Burst! I can vibrate the air molecules around you creating a very uncomfortable noise to go through your head." Joel's voice rang out.

"Come out and fight me head on!" Mikoto screams out, attempting to ignore the sharp pain.

"Nah I think I'm fine just where I am."

Joel was keeping a 20 meters distance from Mikoto due to his esper ability's limitations. The technician cackled as he watched Mikoto be writhe in agony.

"Oh this is too much fun haha! I assume you were the sneaky little electromaster who by passed the security system and contacted Anti Skills. Too bad help is not coming! To think that such a stupid kid like you would try to outsmart me – "

"Shut up already!" Mikoto roared out loud as she unleashed an electrical discharge at Joel's direction.

However Joel merely smirked as he stayed in place and the electricity unleashed went in the direction that was a foot away from him.

"Looks like my esper power is definitely messing with your concentration – Miss Railgun. Yes I know who you are."

Joel increases the intensity of the vibrations, making an even sharper sound pervade the air and cause even greater pain to Mikoto's mind. She was now on her knees, trying her best to resist the urge to just scream out loud. The electricity around her body was madly flowing out, it was as if she was no longer in control of her own abilities.

"This is so rich! I get to bring a level 5 down to her knees and get her to beg for mercy!" Joel's vicious smile shot out.

Mikoto could feel the rage boiling within her body. The rage could be clearly seen through the fierce electrical charges that were appearing from her being. The worst types of villains to face against in her opinion were the ones who wanted to harm others while having fun at it. Those types of people did not care about innocent lives or even the lives of their own comrades. Those were one of the types of people she despised the most.

"Don't screw around with me." The Railgun mustered all of her strength to stand back up on her own two feet. "I'm not sure if you can even piss me off any more since I'm already fired up already!"

"Oh? You think you can resist that terrible noise. How about I crank it up even more?"

Mikoto faltered in her step as the pain from the noise was distinctly becoming stronger, but her willpower was much more powerful.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" A familiar voice shouts out from the darkness.

Mikoto turns and sees that it is a familiar certain misfortunate fellow. Touma charges towards the scene with his right hand forward. As soon as he enters into the noise range that Joel created, the noise becomes negated as a result of his right hand's ability.

"M-my noise burst!"

Now that there was no noise that was messing with Mikoto's mind, she then walked towards Joel was a fearsome aura pervading from her being.

"You are ready, right?" The electromaster gave a scary look towards the technician. She was walking slowly towards him, and every step closer had a fearsome impact.

Joel screamed out loud and was dashing as quickly as possible away from Mikoto. He looked like a mouse that was scurrying away from a predator.

Mikoto simply stomped her foot on the ground, which sent out an electrical current that caught up to Joel and electrocuted him in an instant.

"What a pathetic man." The Railgun sighed.

Since Hayato was not fully unconscious, he mustered all of his strength to grab ahold of his gun and fires it towards Mikoto's direction.

"Watch out!"

Touma runs in front of Mikoto and takes the shot.

In slow motion one could see Touma's face that he was desperately determined to protect Mikoto at all costs and that Mikoto's face was of pure shock. The electromaster had let down her guard, and this was the consequence of that.

She retaliates back by sending an electrical burst from her hand that made Hayato scream out loud in pain then collapse. His body was now smoking.

As Touma took the shot, he falls to the ground.

"AHHH!" The spikey haired boy screams in pain. "Geez that bites."

"T-touma?!" Mikoto rushes to his side and examines his wound.

"That's the first time you've called me by my proper name." Touma weakly smiles.

"The pain must be hurting a lot, don't try talking!"

"Well that guy's aim was completely off. I only got a flesh wound."

The wound was on Touma's right shoulder.

"I'll be fine." There was a noticeable amount of blood bleeding from his head right now. "Don't worry about me, looks like I was pretty reckless earlier. One guy managed to slug me in the head, but I managed to hit him back harder haha."

"Y-you're such an idiot…"

"Haha looks like you need to calm down."

"You big idiot!" What Mikoto did next threw Touma completely off guard, even more off guard than an incoming bullet.

Her arms were wrapped around him as she hugged him tightly. Her face pouring tears against his shoulder.

The two of the remained quiet as they rested in each other's arms.

-T-T-T-T-T-

It was about 10 minutes later when Anti Skills finally arrived to the scene. They were able to procure a few helicopters and came into Seventh Mist by entering through the rooftop entrance.

By the time they had arrived, they discovered a lot of unconscious bodies, robbers that were tied up or had surrendered as well as a group of ready able civilians who were equipped with rope and random items.

At a particular scene, one could see a frantic, panicked girl holding onto a boy. The girl reluctantly let go of the boy to let the medics put him on a stretcher and take him to the hospital. The girl stared as he was carried away and put her hand over her heart.

_Why does my heart beat so fast for him? Why do I always worry about him? _

A certain Railgun was pondering those feelings and realized there was only one logical explanation for her confusion.

She had fallen in love with Kamijou Touma.


	7. The Aftermath

**Author's Note**: Thank you everybody for the reviews, follows, and favorites! There are probably some of you out there wondering when this story is going to be complete. I am planning to have one more chapter after this one.

Due to how action packed/dramatic the last chapter was, this one is going to be rather mellow and full of thoughts from this story's protagonist.

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

It was 2 am in Academy City

Most students would have been sleeping at this hour since there was school tomorrow but there was too much on Misaka Mikoto's mind right now. Just earlier today she witnessed a heist in Seventh Mist. She and a certain spikey haired boy were able to stop the heist from succeeding with their teamwork and power. However the victory had a cost… Touma was injured by a bullet and suffered several injuries from multiple fist fights. He was a 16 year boy who went up against many rough adult men and managed to hold his ground.

Misaka Mikoto, being a powerful level 5, did not have any physical injuries. With the insistence of Kuroko, she went to the hospital to get checked up and she was deemed to be overall fine, but just shaken up. The doctor was willing to contact Tokiwadai Middle School to ask them for Mikoto to be excused from school the next day. Mikoto insisted that she did not need time to recuperate. While her body desperately wanted to rest, her mind would not go to sleep.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

-Earlier that day after Anti Skills came to Seventh Mist-

Anti Skills were able to apprehend all of the robbers and Judgment arrived soon after to investigate the scene. Uiharu Kazari used her superior computer skills to return the traffic lights back to normal and other Judgment members were on the streets directing traffic.

Kuroko was very determined to arrive at the scene of the crime and recklessly used her teleportation to reach there.

"Where is onee-sama?!" The teleporter was frantically looking for her precious roommate.

There were lots of spectators gathered outside of Seventh Mist, anti skill, Judgment members, as well as on site medics. Most of those trapped within of shopping building were receiving some snacks and water to be calmed down. Most likely the electromaster would be with that group of people.

It takes her a few minutes before she spots a familiar short haired girl and immediately teleports to Misaka Mikoto.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko hugs Misaka's legs tightly. "You're alright, I am so glad!"

Those around the famous Railgun were startled at the sudden appearance of a girl in a wheelchair. They were whispering in awe being in the presence of one of the city's level fives and their savior.

"Kuroko…" The electromaster smiles and pats Kuroko on the head. She could tell that she was receiving a lot of attention right now but that did not matter to her at all. Her eyes stared at a certain ambulance that was preparing to take a certain boy to a hospital.

She puts her hand on her cheek and feels that it is warm. Her heart was still beating rapidly and her mind in confusion. Was this really the emotion of love?

_No way do I have those feelings towards that idiot! It must be just be the adrenaline making me think like that._

Even though she was denying her true feelings, her mind and heart kept telling her otherwise.

She was now fighting every urge to run after the ambulance that had Touma. His presence was always comforting and warm. She wanted to be by his side, be there for him like he was for her.

"Love is a strange thing isn't it?" She mutters lowly.

"Did you say something?" Kuroko perked her head up.

"N-nothing… I just feel really tired. I used a lot of electricity back in there." Right now Mikoto should have been out of juice after using so much of her energy.

"You'll be known as the hero who rescued everybody in Seventh Mist~ onee-sama sure is getting more and more popular."

_But I was not the real hero. Again, he was true hero, stepping in to protect me and the innocent. Why is it that he acts so bold and recklessly? He's the only one who is making me feel so strange!_

"Are you injured anywhere?" The teleporter asks.

"I'm fine." _My heart could use some healing right now_

Images of blood coming from Touma's head and shoulder flashed through her mind. He was the one who should have been freaking out, but instead he remained calm while Mikoto was distressed. That smile, that kindness – those were some of the traits that made him so interesting.

"You don't look fine; maybe you should get yourself checked into a clinic."

"Well it's just er… well…" Mikoto knew that she couldn't tell Kuroko the true reason behind her distress. "You teleported here didn't you? Didn't the doctor tell you not to?" Looks like changing the topic would be an escape route.

"I am onee-sama's loyal herald! I apologize greatly for not being by your side when you needed me the most… but don't worry I'll make sure to never leave you out of my sight." The teleporter grinned deviously, a mischievous shine in her eyes.

"I don't need you to be even more of a stalker than you already are! Let go of me already you pervert!"

Kuroko immediately lets go of Mikoto and puts on a serious expression. "I understand that gentleman played a significant role in ending this mishap."

Mikoto immediately knew who her roommate was referring to.

"I probably better give him my thanks later on…" Kuroko sighed. "He has made quite an impact on onee-sama." She said the last part in a low voice.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

After Mikoto was examined by the doctor, there was one more thing she wanted to do before the day was over.

Misaka Mikoto was able to find out which hospital Kamijou Touma was staying at and had a basket of store bought chocolates. Even though the chocolates would not be a sufficient payment for what he did for her, she knew that sweets always brought people's spirits up.

"May I found out which room Kamijou Touma is staying in?" She asks the receptionist.

"Ahhh Kamijou-san. He is not going to be having any visitors today since the doctors are occupied bandaging him up right now. No visitors are allowed to go into his room until tomorrow."

"Oh I see, thank you very much."

The electromaster leaves the hospital with her head down and a heavy feeling in her chest. This wasn't the first incident in which he injured for her sake. At least it was not as extreme as the time when he challenged Academy City's number one esper to a fight. Touma had done that for her sake as well as for the 10,000 other Mikoto sisters. His bravery and unselfish behavior made him even more likeable. There were probably other girls who were smitten by that attitude, girls who were probably even more attractive than her…

Now she was wondering who the other women in his life were and what sort of feelings they had towards him. She shook her head fervently, trying to get that topic out of her mind.

She recalls the warmth of his body and has a small smile appear on her face. The warmth that made her not want to let go of him. The warmth that made her feel safe.

_That guy was such an idiot when I first met him. He pretended to know me just to get me away from some thugs, but he ended up offending me…_

After that incident, she admitted that she had fun chasing him around Academy City and challenging him to fights. It was his right hand's ability to negate out esper abilities that made him such as a fascinating person.

Even though there were countless of times when she attacked him, he never once actually hit her even when he had a few chances. Kamijou Touma was sort of a gentleman.

Shirai Kuroko referral to Touma as that "gentleman" now started to make a bit more sense.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Misaka Mikoto woke up at 7 am sharp, still feeling sleepy. In order to set her mind at ease and feelings straight, she was definitely determined to visit Touma today. However the first major hurdle she would have to overcome, school.

In her classes, her mind was in the clouds and not paying attention to the teacher. Thankfully there were no exams or power development classes because she would have not done so well on them in her current state of mind.

It was now lunchtime and since it was such a nice day Mikoto and Kuroko decided to sit outside. They drank their tea and ate their sandwiches.

It was actually a very quiet time between the two of them. Mikoto did not feel like talking about yesterday's incident at all and surely Kuroko would have brought it up.

The teleporter looks at her roommate concerned and suddenly recalls some interesting news.

"Are you excited for Tokiwadai's annual ball next weekend?"

"It is…?" Mikoto looked at her roommate with a blank stare. She felt not into the present time right now so any new current events were pretty much foreign topics to her. Perhaps that was the reason why the girls in her class were squealing excitedly during the morning announcements.

"Onee-sama how could you forget?! It's one of Tokiwadai's most celebrated traditions. Surely you must remember about this since you were here last year. This event will surely bring out the true ojou-sama in all of us." Kuroko had a dreamy smile.

"Actually I didn't go to the ball last year… I was at a demonstration in Europe."

In that particular demonstration, the Europeans were especially frightened by her Railgun technique. It was also a fun experience since the European escorts she was with allowed her to go out and do sightseeing during her free time.

"Ehhh really, then this should be a very special occasion for you. This is an event that allows each student to bring at most one guest to the ball at the school. The interesting part is that the guest could be male, meaning that this is one of the only times when a male is allowed to roam through the School Garden. Of course the males brought to the ball are usually gentlemen from high class backgrounds."

"A guest huh…" Mikoto couldn't help but think about a certain person. A soft smile escaped from her lips.

"Of course I won't be bringing along any man, so I'll just use my guest pass for Uiharu. You should probably invite Saten-san."

"Huh?" Mikoto sweat drops a bit since she was thinking about inviting this other particular individual than Ruiko. "Uh yeah sure, I'll ask Saten-san then."

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Y-you're actually inviting me to a Tokiwadai event?!" Uiharu Kazari exclaims, with stars appearing in her eyes.

The four girls met up afterschool at their usual meeting spot, Joseph's Coffee & Restaurant. Right now the restaurant was bustling with students so it was rather noisy. Though the noise is what made it a good place for the four girls to talk about anything since there would be no risk of their conversation being overheard.

"Besides onee-sama, there aren't many people that I consider to be a good friend."

"Thank you so much Shirai-san! Now I need to go out and buy a pretty dress." Kazari's face broke out in a dreamy expression.

"How about you be my guest Saten-san?" Mikoto looks at Ruiko, who was sitting right across from the electromaster.

"I wish I could go…" The long haired girl puts her head on the table sighing sadly. "I have to work on a supplemental project since my grade on the last test was terrible."

"Aw really? Your presence will be missed." Mikoto has a disappointed expression on the outside but couldn't help but be joyful on the inside. That meant that she could freely choose anybody to be her guest at the ball.

"We'll have fun for you!" Kazari gives a thumbs up to her saddened friend.

"Be sure to take lots of photos. I want to see all of you in a dress, especially Misaka-san!" Ruiko shoots a grin to the electromaster.

"I don't look that great in a dress." The electromaster smiled nervously.

"Onee-sama, I will be sure to take lots of photos to commemorate one of the rare instances when you act like a true lady."

"What do you mean rare instances?" Mikoto was about to raise her fist in anger.

"You refuse to wear certain feminine clothing!" Kuroko points an accusing finger at her roommate.

"As if anybody cares what type of feminine clothing I wear besides you, you sick pervert!"

"_I think it's cute when you act like a child"_ A certain voice rang through her head that made her heart skip a beat.

"Yet Tokiwadai still does not allow its students to wear makeup at all!" Kuroko shakes her head.

"Ehhh? Really?" Kazari and Ruiko's voices chimed together.

"It's some ridiculous ruling that school official reinforce. Even basic items like hand cream and lip balm aren't even allowed."

"Why is there such a rule?" Ruiko questioned.

"I have no idea either." The teleporter shrugs her shoulders. "Though light make up has become a popular way to get around that rule."

In a certain lighting, one could see a slight glossy shine on Mikoto's and Kuroko's lips.

"Does that mean I shouldn't wear any make up either…?" Kazari put her hands on each cheek in horror. "I'll look like such a terrible mess without it!"

"It's not like you're an actual student of the school so the rules might not apply to you, right?" Ruiko pointed out.

"If you showed up in makeup, some of the other girls might give you dirty looks but that's about it. In spite of that, the best part of the night is when I get to take lots and lots of photos of onee-sama." The pig tailed haired looked like she was about to drool.

"You better not be thinking about expanding that photo album you have of me…"

"What photo album! As if I would have an entire collection full of onee-sama's images." Kuroko scoffed off the accusation. Everybody at their table knew that was an obvious lie.

"The one titled: 'Onee-sama's secrets'"

Kazari and Ruiko sweat dropped nervously as Mikoto looked like she was about to smack Kuroko upside the head. They too had seen that coveted photo album before.

Mikoto sighed annoyed and then checked the time with her cell phone. It was about to get dark soon, which meant that the hospital's visiting hours would be closed not too long later. Now she just needed to find an excuse to leave her friends.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

When she had arrived to hospital, she found out that Touma was released since he was already feeling well enough to walk. Mikoto immediately rushed out of the hospital, desperately looking for the boy.

Even though it had not been too long since she last saw him, there was a burning desire in her chest to be with him.

She got out her Gekota phone, about to dial his number but suddenly she stopped herself from doing that.

_I don't want to seem too worked up over this, I do not want to appear clingy at all!_

Those thoughts raced through her mind. Perhaps it was best to let him rest before contacting him. She recalled that he was a student with a tight budget, meaning that he could not afford to be in the hospital for a long time. He probably decided to leave because of how expensive the fees were.

Another important reason why she wanted to see him so badly- it was to see if he would be willing to be her guest to Tokiwadai's annual ball.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

It was approximately four days since Mikoto had last seen Touma. Every time she tried to call him, she would end up cancelling the call due to her sheer embarrassment. Sooner or later she would have to pluck up the courage to officially ask him to go with her to the ball.

Surely enough Tokiwadai's students were especially buzzing about the upcoming event. At every opportunity, the girls would chat excitedly about what type of dress they were wearing, if they were going to try to sneak on make-up, and even how much they were going to diet to lose enough weight in time. Dieting was a forbidden practice in Tokiwadai but like the make-up rule, girls were able to find a loophole around it.

Another popular question to ask one's peers was: "who is your guest going to be?" It looked like most of the guests were going to be the female students from the other schools also located within the School Garden. A minority of Tokiwadai students claimed that they would be bringing their boyfriends. There were not many girls at Tokiwadai who were in relationships because of the all-girls environment they were in and some believed relationships were big distractions.

After school Mikoto was alone roaming around the city while Kuroko was occupied with Judgment duties. Mikoto really wanted to get her mind off the ball but she wouldn't be able to do that if she was around the buzzing Tokiwadai students.

_I should probably go look for some Gekota accessories, I wish I could wear my new Gekota pin but that's just embarrassing._

She then takes a trip to a certain vending machine to grab a "free" drink. However once there, she sees somebody is already at the machine. The electromaster nearly jumps back once she recognizes this certain individual. Kamijou Touma had put in a few coins into the machine and was now waiting for his drink to come out. Mikoto saw that Touma was not in bandages, perhaps he was able to recover quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were out of the hospital!" Mikoto yells out to the boy.

Touma was caught off guard and looked startled. He looks towards Mikoto and raises a hand up to wave hi

"Yo Misaka… I got out a few days ago but I was too busy trying to catch up with more schoolwork." He looked very nervous once he noticed Mikoto's angry expression. "So what have you been up to?"

"Tokiwadai is having its annual ball this weekend and … and … and…" The electromaster's cheeks were turning pink. "I WANT- WANT YOU TO HAVE A DUEL WITH ME!" Once she realized what she said, she put her hands over her mouth. She was supposed to say 'I want you to go with me!' instead it came out to a completely different message. How was she going to ask him now?

"What does a duel have to do with your school's ball?" Touma sighs. "Such misfortune."

"Are you going to back down?!" Those words burst out of Mikoto's mouth before she even knew it.

"Looks like I have no choice. I just got out of the hospital and now this haha. You sure like to torment me don't you?"

Mikoto was rendered speechless for a few seconds.

"We'll meet tonight. I'll text you the details later on…" Without further ado, she stormed off.

She puts her hands on her cheeks and feels how warm they are. The Railgun had gotten into quite the unlikely predicament. Instead of asking him to be her guest, she told him something completely off topic. Now she was going to have to live up the challenge and face him tonight. She was determined to make things clear once and for all.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

The duel would take place in an open space area nearby a river. The open space contained tall blades of grass, where one could just go to if they wanted to lay on the grass and watch the skies.

Sounds of little crickets chirping could be heard, but other than that it was a completely peaceful location. There would be for sure nobody around who might get hurt by a misfired electrical attack.

Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto kept a 3 meter distance from each other. Mikoto grinned confidently knowing that she had the advantage in both long and close range combat. Touma however could only inflict damage with close distance physical attacks.

"You ready biri biri?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Mikoto sent out the first strike by delivering a classic lightning strike towards him. Touma instinctively extended out his right hand which was able to block the lightning's harmful effects.

"You're so predictable." He smirks. However his smirk disappears when he sees that there is nothing but black specks in his range of vision.

After that lightning strike, Mikoto created a funnel of iron sand to surround him, thus blocking his vision. Touma reaches his right hand out to touch the active iron sand, now making it turn back into normal iron sand that fell to the ground.

Before he could take even a split second to breathe, he was met with an iron sand sword strike to the head. He yells out as he barely ducks from it. Mikoto goes for a strike at his mid-section, Touma jumps back to avoid it. The iron sand was about to hit him again, he reaches his right hand out and grips onto the sword. The sword then becomes obsolete as its iron sand property turns back to normal iron sand. Touma takes this opportunity to jump back several times to create distance between him and the electromaster.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?!"

"I don't think I need to try to succeed." She darkly grins.

"Now that's just cruel…"

Mikoto holds out both hands. Both hands release out some electrical surge to the ground and iron sand seeps out of the ground.

"I've been meaning to try this technique on somebody."

In each hand she was holding onto an iron sand sword. Now she was in possession of two dangerous iron sand swords. Touma gulped nervously as he saw the sudden development before him.

"Now if you take out one of my swords, the other one will be coming right at you." A dangerous smile escaped from the Railgun's lips.

"Do I need to remind you that I just got out of the hospital? I would like to not go back there anytime soon…"

His pleading did not convince the Railgun otherwise as she charges at him. She does an X strike with both of her swords and Touma is able to jump to the side as he was now relying on predicting her moves. Touma ducks down and extends out a spinning leg, aiming to trip Mikoto's legs with a leg sweep.

Mikoto's eyes are able to follow his movements at the corner of her eye, so she is able to jump up just in time to avoid his leg sweep. Afterwards she aims one of her iron sand blades at his lowered figure. Touma uses his right hand to guard against the attack and turns that iron sand blade into normal iron sand.

"I know you're holding back on me!" Mikoto shouts angrily as she temporarily ceases her attacks. Her face was fuming red.

"I just don't want to hit you." Touma admits, looking away from her. "Even though you're short tempered, competitive and hot headed, you are just somebody who I don't want to hurt."

Mikoto recalls that time when she had challenged him to a duel previously. In that incident, she had gripped onto his right hand to send electricity through his body, but there was no flowing electricity at all. Touma had his left fist out, as if about to hit her but he did not. That was his one chance to finally win one of their duels but he did not want to hurt her.

"You're such a weirdo aren't you?" The other iron sand in Mikoto's hand dissipates. She then takes out a game coin from her pocket. "How about if I use my Railgun against you?"

"P-please don't. Your Railgun is capable of destroying buildings and I would like to be able to live another day…" Bullets of sweat were falling down the poor boy's face.

"You're right, and it would be a shame for me to ruin this perfectly nice landscape." She puts the coin away and approaches Touma slowly.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you…" Her face turns away from his.

"What is it?"

"W-W-W-Will you… be my date for the Tokiwadai ball?" Mikoto mutters the last part very lowly.

"Huh? Will I what?" Touma did not clearly hear what she had asked him.

Mikoto's chest was feeling very heavy, her breathing was out of place, her heart beating so much that she felt it could burst out of her chest. She could feel her cheeks turn redder by the second. It was now or never.

"GO WITH ME TO THE TOKIWADAI BALL!"

She shouts out loud. It sounded more like a shout to challenge somebody than ask them to be a date.

Before Touma could respond to her request, Mikoto tackles him down. Touma was not prepared for this "attack" so his entire body falls down onto the grass. Mikoto was now on top of him and her face was now buried into his shirt. She couldn't bear to look into his face; the face that always made her feel irritated yet always drew her to him.

"A-Are you alright?" Touma asks while wincing in some pain. That tackle had knocked the breath out of him.

Mikoto shakes her head furiously.

"No I am not alright!" She yells out loud with all of her might. If she was not going to speak from the mind, then she was going to speak from the heart.

"You're always the person that I feel most confused about. Why is it that I am always so flustered around you? Why is it that I enjoy chasing you down. It feels so weird that my heart always beats so much for you. Whenever you are not around, I suddenly feel so lonely. I don't like it when you leave my side…"

Touma's eyes shoot up in surprise. Since his back was still on the ground, he gets up his upper part of his body up, so that he was in a sitting position. He was now holding onto Mikoto as she was sobbing against his body.

"You really don't like it when I'm not around huh." He softly chuckles. "Hearing that makes me strangely happy… you realize now why I never want to hurt you during our duels right?"

A few seconds later the puffy eyed Mikoto stares up at Touma's face. She sees a kind expression as he is gently smiling to her.

"A pretty girl like you should not have to cry."

He puts a hand on her cheek and wipes away some of her tears.

"My answer is yes, I will be your date for Tokiwadai's ball. There's just one thing I want you to do."

"W-what is it?"

"Wear a pretty dress and have fun at the ball. Ever since that incident at Seventh Mist, it seems like you have this sadness in your eyes. It pains me to see you so sad."

"…" The electromaster could feel her body become very warm, her unsteady heart was becoming calmer. "You know I care about you more than just a friend."

"Wait – you do?"

Mikoto had unconsciously let out the words without even thinking. It took her a split second to realize what she just said and her face went completely full on red. Whatever words she tried to utter were incomprehensible as she was stammering too much.

Suddenly she feels Touma's hand being put on her head.

_His hand is so big…_

"I suppose this is the right timing but I'll admit I feel the same way about you… because when you are around with me, sparks fly." The spikey haired boy confessed, his eyes looking directly at her.

Mikoto looks up at him and sees that his cheeks were bright red. She softly smiles and wraps her arms around him.

"Let's just stay like this a little bit longer ok?"

Touma's eyes then gaze back at the girl whose head was leaning against his chest and he smiles back.

"Of course."

He was remained in his sitting position and begins stroking the electromaster's hair. The night sky was looking especially beautiful tonight.

**Author's note:** Just one more chapter until the conclusion of this fanfiction! What will happen during Tokiwadai's annual ball? How will Mikoto's friends react to her new development with Touma? Find out in the next chapter!

My next ongoing fanfic project after this is a Sword Art Online and a Railgun crossover called "A Certain Strange New World". I already have the first chapter up so feel free to read it and give feedback.


	8. Declaration of the Heart

**Author's Note:** This is it everybody, the last chapter to "The Things Misaka Mikoto Sees." I admit, this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I originally planned.

**Chapter 8: Declaration of the Heart**

A lot of eyes were staring at Mikoto.

People were whispering amongst each other

The Railgun could catch some of the audible whispers but tried her best to ignore it.

At this moment she was at the center of attention.

She had a few options on how she could get out of this situation. However her mind and her heart did not agree on some of the options.

Just how did she get herself in this odd situation?

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

-One hour ago: 7 pm-

"Onee-sama, tell me who your guest is for Tokiwadai's ball." Kuroko brushes her hair gently. The teleporter was sitting on her bed while delicately handling her hair.

She looked towards Mikoto who seemed to be preoccupied with looking for the right hair clip to wear.

"…" The electromaster pretended not to hear what her roommate said and went straight to their private bathroom.

When Kuroko noticed her roommate storming off to the bathroom, she sighed shaking her head.

"If only I had the esper ability to read minds, I would know what onee-sama is plotting."

While in the bathroom the Railgun was feeling rather anxious. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her heart was pounding.

Misaka Mikoto goes over to the sink and turns on the faucet. She reaches her hands out to the pouring water and then puts her hands over her face. The coolness of the water had a soothing effect.

A few seconds later she turns off the faucet and stares directly at the mirror in front of her.

"Looks like I really have to go through with this…"

She takes in a deep breath.

Just a few days ago she was able to bravely ask a certain young man to be her date for Tokiwadai's annual ball. Fortunately this certain person agreed and things suddenly started to look brighter.

The fact that Mikoto invited that "gentleman" was not known to anybody else, including Kuroko. She knew that Kuroko would loudly object to Mikoto's decision. At least at the ball, Kuroko would have to try to be on her best behavior – at least that's what she was hoping.

Ever since that day, Mikoto had not met up with Touma. She still felt a little uneasy at how he truly felt about her but at the same time happy. She felt that if she tried to contact him through phone or run into him in person, he might feel that she was being clingy.

A month ago when she was at Green Mart, there was a particular magazine that caught her eye. It was the teen magazine that Tokiwadai girls would always anticipate, but Mikoto could never understand their hype. Since the electromaster was rather bored, she picked up the magazine and began flipping through it. Her attention was immediately caught by one section titled "What girls do that annoy guys the most." Apparently one of the top ways a girl can annoy a boy is when she acts very clingy towards him.

_I should have bought that magazine when I had the chance. _

Perhaps it was her lack of expertise in the field of relationships that made her feel so uneasy. The Railgun was a girl who was able to exude confidence in almost every aspect of her life, whether it was academics, esper rankings or athletics. Relationships other than friendship were where she crossed into foreign territory.

Knock knock

Mikoto goes over to the door and opens it.

"Onee-sama why aren't you in your dress yet?!" Kuroko stares at Mikoto in disbelief

Kuroko was wearing a strapless magenta colored dress that reached a few inches just above her knees. In the light, the dress had a bit of a shine to it.

Her lips slightly sparkled but that was not really noticeable. The teleporter did not alter her usual pig tailed hairstyle.

Mikoto looks at her roommate's attire and winces when she sees Kuroko wearing silver high heels.

_Those look like a pain to walk in_

"I'm just er putting on some final touches."

The electromaster immediately reaches out for the object closest to her, a Gekota brush and begins brushing her hair. She kept on an awkward smile.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll have no choice but to use my teleportation to forcefully take off your clothing." The teleporter's nose huffed excited and it looked like drool was almost coming out of her mouth. "I really don't want to resort to doing that to you~"

**WHACK!**

Mikoto expertly throws her brush straight at Kuroko's head. She did not know whether to feel more embarrassed or angry at what Kuroko said.

"I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF CHANGING BY MYSELF!"

The electromaster roars as she slams the door shut.

Her eyes gaze at the bathroom door which had on a few hooks. On one of those hooks was where Mikoto's dress was resting at.

Just yesterday, Mikoto, Kuroko, Kazari, and Ruiko went out dress shopping. Mikoto was adamant about getting this green colored dress because it was the same color Gekota was; this resulted in her three friends vehemently opposing that choice.

Even though Ruiko could not go to the ball, she kept reminding the others to take lots of photos.

At one point her friends pestered the Railgun on who her guest would be, but Mikoto kept on trying to dodge the question. She really wondered how they would react once they saw that certain spikey haired boy.

Five minutes later she opens the bathroom door and walks back into her room. Kuroko's eyes attention immediately shifts to her onee-sama. The teleporter's eyes were glued on Mikoto.

"You look beautiful onee-sama!" Kuroko lights up. She has her black camera out and immediately starts taking pictures of the electromaster.

"Don't you already have enough pictures of me?"

Mikoto digs into her desk drawer and pulls out a hair clip that had on a blue ribbon and a white flower. She proceeds to put on the hair clip while the teleporter was taking many snap shots.

The electromaster looks at the mirror and sees herself wearing a teal dress with thin black straps. The dress was long, as it went about seven inches past her knees.

Instead of wearing the hard to walk in high heels, she opted for white dress shoes that were comfortable.

Kuroko's cell phone rang and it was immediately picked up

"Hello? Ahh Uiharu, we'll come outside to meet you right away." Kuroko hangs up on the phone. "Unless you have something else more important to do, let's leave."

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Waiting outside was Kazari Uiharu. The Judgment girl was wearing a dress that covered her shoulders and had flower designs, which was as expected.

"I can't believe you really are wearing such a flowery dress. At least it will be easy for me and onee-sama to find you in a large crowd." Kuroko utters as she immediately spots Kazari outside.

Outside was certainly a beautiful night. There were some visible shining stars, wisps of clouds, and a brightly shining full moon in the night sky.

When Mikoto walked out of the dormitory after Kuroko, she could feel a gentle cool breeze running through her.

"You two look so lady like and pretty!" Uiharu beamed with delight.

There were 15 other people including the three girls waiting at the bus stop nearby the dormitory. These were perhaps the last group at Tokiwadai's outside dormitory students heading to the school. Many of the other girls went earlier but Mikoto and Kuroko saw no point in arriving too early. Among the 15 girls there were three males present. From the first impression of these guys, they looked refined, like true gentlemen.

_I hope that guy is able to blend in…_

Mikoto's eyes look towards the sky while her mind was in a cloud of thought.

"Let's take some photos while we wait for the bus." Kazari suggested.

"This is an excellent opportunity to fortify lasting memories with onee-sama hee hee hee." The teleporter lowly cackled.

"Get whatever perverted thought you have out of your mind." Mikoto sends a sharp look at her roommate.

The three of then took turns on who would be taking the photos.

Out of all of the photos taken within a few minutes, there were some that were memorable.

There was one with silly poses done by Kazari and Mikoto. Mikoto was sticking her tongue out in a silly manner and Kazari put on a pouty face.

When it came to the photos with Kuroko and Mikoto, Kuroko was adamant about having physical contact with her onee-sama.

The teleporter's attempts at "female bonding" with Mikoto included glomping the electromaster, trying to kiss Mikoto's cheek and getting her arms around Mikoto as many times as possible. The Railgun was of course not amused by her roommate's antics which naturally resulted in Kuroko receiving a punch to the head.

"No more photos of you and me!" Mikoto held her fist out threateningly.

"Aw why not onee-sama? I promise to treasure photos of you and me for the rest of my life~" Kuroko was rubbing the part of her head that got hit.

"Now now calm down. Misaka-san surely wouldn't want to create an electrical black out right now." Kazari sweat dropped nervously, trying to ease the situation.

"Too bad Saten-san couldn't be here with us, which left onee-sama the chance to choose a guest."

"Misaka-san, why won't you tell us who you are bringing along?"

"You'll see…" The Railgun smiled very nervously.

_It'll be their surprise of the evening_

Mikoto was feeling very antsy. If the bus came before Touma arrived, she would not forgive him for coming late.

A minute later her ears pick up the sound of pounding feet. The Railgun turns her head towards the location of the noise.

She gives silent scream when she saw who it was.

Running towards her was a certain spikey haired boy. It was obvious that he did not do anything to his hair for this formal occasion. However his attire was not too shabby. Touma had on a white dress shirt, an unzipped dark blue jacket, a black tie and black slacks. Compared to the attire of the other males present, Touma looked like he could fit in with them.

"I used up some of my food money to buy this tie." He approaches Mikoto while panting heavily.

"I'll be sure to treat you out to lunch next time." She couldn't resist smiling, especially after not seeing him for the past few days.

The electromaster notices that Touma's tie wasn't put on properly and the cuffs on his dress shirt were disheveled.

"Let me help you out." Mikoto comes up very closely to the spikey haired boy. She straightens out his tie and his cuffs. The electromaster does her best to hide her embarrassment for being so physically close to him.

"You should look at yourself in the mirror." Touma grins.

"Why do say that?"

"Because you look stunning."

"…" The short haired girl was speechless.

While Mikoto was occupied with fixing up Touma's outfit, she was unaware of the attention she was receiving from two pairs of eyes.

Kazari grabbed Kuroko's camera and began taking photos of Mikoto and Touma.

"Is this the person that Misaka-san holds dearly in her heart?"

"T-Th-Th-that …" Kuroko's eyes turned a diabolical red. She looked like she could rip something apart. "Why is that ape here? GAHHH!"

Kuroko's hand reached for her thighs underneath her dress and pulled out a metal spike. She held the spike menacingly.

"I'll teleport this inside him!"

"Shirai-san calm down! Why did you even bring your spikes with you?"

Mikoto grabs Touma's wrist and drags him over towards Kazari and Kuroko.

"O-oy what are you doing?" The spikey haired boy had no choice but be dragged.

Staring at Mikoto and Touma was one flowery girl who was attempting to calm down her friend who resembled a raging beast.

Touma gulped nervously while Mikoto did her best to keep a warm smile.

"Kuroko, Uiharu-san… this is Kamijou Touma, my date."

"H-hello there." Touma tries to smile, but from the look on his face, it was as if he was walking on needles instead. Kuroko's death glare towards him fueled the tense situation.

Kazari reaches her hand out towards Touma.

"It's nice to officially meet you Kamijou-san, I am Uiharu Kazari. You must the infamous person who has been helping out Misaka-san lately. "

"Has she been talking about me a lot?" Touma chuckles a bit as he shakes Kazari's hand.

"No I haven't!" Mikoto waves her hands in front of her face.

"Hmph!" Kuroko turns her head to the side, facing away from Touma.

"Uh… nice to see you too Shirai-san."

"Don't mind her; she's just angry that I couldn't be her date." The Railgun said up close to Touma in a low voice.

"She's a teleporter who has metal spikes strapped on her, what's there not to be afraid of?" Touma sarcastically says. "I don't want anything to ruin our evening together." The boy puts his hand on Mikoto's head and messes her hair a bit

"W-why do you keep doing that to me?!"

"Because you're so short and it's cute when you get angry and flustered."

"Why do you insist on making me irritated!"

While Mikoto and Touma were bickering, Kazari smiles amused.

"Those two surely match together well. I think you should learn to accept them Shirai-san."

"…" Shirai Kuroko disappeared from Kazari's side.

"Shirai-san?"

The pig tailed girl teleported over to Mikoto and Touma

"Uiharu, let's take some pictures shall we? Saten-san will be sad if we don't take a picture of every fun moment we have." The teleporter grinned. However behind her grin was a clearly dark intention behind it.

"Hah?" Kazari looked confused at Kuroko's sudden change in expression. "Shirai-san can you please move out of the way? I want to take a picture with Misaka-san and Kamijou-san together."

Kuroko grumbles while complying with Kazari's request.

The flower haired girl holds out the camera, counting down, and then takes the photo.

Kazari checks the camera and looks surprised.

"Shirai-san you aren't supposed to be in the photo!"

Mikoto and Touma got close together however a certain teleporter used her ability to go in between them. Kuroko became the definition of a photo bomber.

Kazari looks at the photo and notices something odd.

"An expensive camera like this shouldn't have issues with red eye, how strange." She looks at it closely. "Oh wait… it's just Shirai-san who has red eyes in the photo."

In the photo just taken, Shirai Kuroko eyes were filled with a red colored demon look while Touma and Mikoto's eyes looked normal.

"Erm, let's try to take it again, but without Shirai-san butting in."

In the following photographs, an interesting sequence of events could be seen. In one picture, Kuroko would jump in, pushing Touma away and hugging the Railgun. Following that was Mikoto shoving away the teleporter while she tried to keep up a smile with Touma. Eventually there was a perfectly normal photographed image of Mikoto and Touma right next to each other smiling happily. They were able to achieve this normalness after the electromaster grabbed onto Kuroko's hand unleashed electricity upon the teleporter.

Right now Kuroko was on the ground, her body emitting out some smoke because of the electrical shock she received.

"Will she be fine?" Kazari looked at her Judgment teammate worried.

"She will be. I've released out higher voltages at that pervert before."

While they were waiting for the bus to arrive, Touma and Kazari began talking to each other. Mikoto felt happy seeing her good friend and the boy she cared deeply about get along. If only Kuroko was as accepting as Kazari.

Not too long later a large bus arrives and the students begin boarding on it. Each student would have to show their ID card to their driver, a policy that set to guarantee no strangers would board onto the bus.

Any guests would have to show the driver an invitation envelope that was given by a Tokiwadai student.

"You have your invitation right Uiharu?"

"Yup of course!" Kazari pulls the envelope out of her small purse.

"What about you idiot- I mean Touma."

"Ahh hold on." Touma digs through his pant pockets.

"Please don't tell me you forgot it."

"I may be misfortunate but I'm not that forgetful." The spikey hair boy grins while holding out his invitation.

The Tokiwadai bus was held at a higher standard than ordinary school buses since it was a rich school. The seats were soft, comfortable, fluffy and each came with a neck pillow. Mikoto and her friends sat in the back seats.

"So when did you two get on such friendly terms? Onee-sama doesn't seem to be shooting any electricity at you." Kuroko eyed Touma suspiciously.

"Are you and Misaka-san in any special type of relationship?" Kazari asks.

"Well er…" Mikoto was stumped. She and Touma haven't exactly declared their relationship yet.

"They say a change in heart can calm a beast haha." Touma chuckles.

"Did you just call me a beast?!" Mikoto glares at Touma.

"N-no I didn't, it's just an expression I made up! It has nothing to do with you."

"Geez, you have a lot to learn about girls Kamijou Touma." Kuroko sighs.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

The School Garden was usually a quiet place at nighttime because of the curfew rule. However tonight was buzzing with activity because of the ball. Students who could attend the ball were allowed to be out past the curfew. Usually the shops at the School Garden closed early as part of the curfew rule but about 50% of the shops were opened right now. Mostly it was the shops that served food or sold cute trinkets.

The streets were extremely clean, the lamp posts were on. It was like a beautiful city setting.

"It's been so long since I've been at this beautiful place!" Kazari was mesmerized.

The four of them were able to get past the School Garden security check without a problem. Though there was security personnel that took extra measures to make sure Touma did not carry on anything suspicious. Kuroko was allowed to bring in her spikes since the security knew she was part of Judgment.

"We have some time to spare before the ball begins. How about we explore the School Garden together?" Mikoto suggests.

"Hm, how about Shirai-san and I split up from Kamijou-san and Misaka-san."

Kazari puts an arm around Kuroko's shoulders and forces the teleporter to keep going forward.

"Let's go Shirai-san, we wouldn't want to get in the way of the other two." Kazari whispers in her friend's ear.

"Wait what?! I can't onee-sama be alone with that ape!"

"Oh look, there's a special sale on lingerie."

"Really, where?!"

"Uiharu-san is one of the only people that can talk some sense into that girl…" Mikoto smirks amused.

"This place isn't bad at all." Touma's eyes scanned the area. "There seems to be a really feminine atmosphere here, sort of makes me feel out of place."

"Usually boys are never allowed in here."

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Oh look there's a guy, he's not that bad looking."

"He's with that girl, so he's her date."

"I wish I could have brought a guy, but I don't know that many."

Mikoto could hear the chatter around her about Touma. She knew that they were receiving attention because a boy was a rare sighting to many of Tokiwadai's students.

_It bugs me that they're eyeing him like he's a piece of meat…_

"What's wrong biri biri." Touma's face freezes when he realizes his mistake. "I mean Misaka."

"N-nothing…" She turns her face away. The Railgun was used to having attention because she was the Ace of Tokiwadai. However this time she was getting a lot of glances because she was with a boy, which made her feel more nervous than usual.

While Mikoto and Touma were walking around the School Garden, they noticed some students were in the cafes sipping on tea and drinks. The ball would be catered with food, which is why there did not seem to be many people at the usually busy cake shops.

"This is like a paradise for ojou-samas."

"It's nice but I wouldn't want to live in here all of the time."

"If there are no boys allowed, does that mean any romantic relationships are forbidden?" Touma wonders out loud.

Mikoto's body froze for a split second when she heard him ask that question.

"How about we go get a cup of tea? It can warm us up since tonight feels chilly." Mikoto looks towards the tea shop that was right next to them.

Tonight wasn't actually that cold at all, but it had a pleasant coolness to it. Mikoto just wanted an excuse to pretend not to hear what Touma asked her.

_Why am I not able to pull myself together? Sooner or later I'll have to decide what my official relationship with Touma is going to be like_.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Why is everything here so expensive?" Touma was staring at the prices on the menu.

The two of them were at the outside seating of the café. It was relatively busy, full of girls who were chatting excitedly about the ball. It looked like Touma was the only male present there. Touma and Mikoto sat directly across from each other.

"It's not that expensive, what are you talking about?" Mikoto sipped on her cup of warm tea.

"I sometimes forget you are rich." Touma mumbles while staring at his cup of tea.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing! So I was wondering… what exactly happens at a ball hosted by a rich school? I imagine everybody doing fancy dances like a waltz."

"It's not like going to be like those types of balls from the movies. Usually there's a live orchestra playing music. Since there is going to be a very uneven ratio of males to females, there's a lot of casual dancing, hardly any ballroom type of dancing. Also…" Mikoto's eyes turn away as a faint blush could be seen on her cheeks. "I can't dance."

"Can't dance? You should at least know how to do the electric slide." Touma's face cracks into smile. He begins chuckling much to the chagrin of Mikoto.

"Don't be suggesting such weird things you idiot!"

"When it's time for the couples to dance, I'll be sure to lead. I promise to catch you if you fall."

"C-couple…" Mikoto clears her throat. "With your misfortune, you're probably bound to mess things up." She playfully smiles.

"I think that your good luck and charm might be able to negate my misfortune. I have been feeling a bit lucky lately."

_Lucky huh, somehow I feel that way too_

Mikoto softly smiles.

"Ahh Misaka-san, I didn't expect to run into you." A voice shot out.

Mikoto turns her attention towards the voice that called her name. She saw a girl with long black hair approaching her. The electromaster instantly recognized this person.

"Kongou-san, nice to see you too."

Kongou Mitsuko, a transfer student who was usually at odds with Kuroko. She was usually seen brimming with extreme confidence and pride but she was considered a good ally to Mikoto. The long haired girl wore a long red dress that looked like it was made out of expensive material. She had on a pearl necklace, pricey looking ear rings and even had her nails painted.

"This ball does certainly seem exciting." The red dressed girl said. "Is it an event that is worthy of its hype?"

"Well I didn't go last year; I was rather occupied with something else."

"Oh really? I guess we're both in the same boat then." Kongou looks at Touma and smiles. "Misaka-san, who is this gentleman? I'm surprised Shirai-san let him come with you."

"This is Kamijou Touma and he's lucky that Kuroko hasn't done anything to him."

"Well not yet at least." Touma awkwardly laughs. "Nice to meet you Kongou-san." He extends out his hand.

"You should feel privileged to be at the School Garden on this beautiful night." Kongou shakes his hand. "During regular days, nobody would be out at this hour and there would be especially no boys around. Feel free to brag to your friends tomorrow about your experience here."

"Er I will."

"I'll see you at the ball Misaka-san, I wouldn't want to occupy too much of your time with Kamijou-san." Kongou walked off.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Onee-sama is with that ape, I cannot forgive him for snatching her away like that!"

"Try to be happy for Misaka-san, she looks like she's having fun."

"How can I be happy for her when my own happiness has been trampled?"

Kuroko and Kazari were waiting at Tokiwadai Middle School's entrance waiting for Touma and Mikoto to arrive. Just earlier all four of them agreed to meet up at the school together. The two Judgment members had been waiting for five minutes already.

"W-what if that ape is doing something treacherous right now to onee-sama?! They should be here already!" The teleporter was pulling on her pig tails.

"Relax Shirai-san, Kamijou-san doesn't seem like a guy who would do such things to Misaka-san."

"Any wild animal like him deserve to be in a cage!"

"I think you're overreacting here…" Kazari sweat drops.

Kuroko's attention shifts when she sees Touma and Mikoto approaching them. She immediately teleports over to Touma, grabs onto his wrist and walks ahead quickly.

"I'm going to be borrowing Kamijou for a bit."

"Hah? Where are you going with him?" Mikoto calls out to her roommate but Kuroko kept on going forward. Mikoto was about to run after Kuroko but is stopped by Kazari.

"I think those two need to settle their differences right now." Kazari points out.

"Alright sure…"

The Railgun and flower haired girl begin talking to each other while Kuroko wanted to have a private conversation with Touma.

Once Mikoto and Kazari were out of ear shot, Kuroko turns towards Touma and gives him a death glare. Touma does his best to succumb to the teleporter's obvious aura of hatred and rage.

"W-what is it Shirai?"

Kuroko extends her right hand out and grips onto Touma's dress shirt collar. She had a vice like grip, which meant Touma would not be able to resist easily. For a second, she stares intently into his eyes. The teleporter's eyes were like a tiger about to pounce upon a prey.

"Listen Kamijou Touma. If you dare do anything to onee-sama that is perverted, ungentlemanly like, or even take advantage of her –I swear I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth!" Kuroko holds out three spikes with her left hand. "I will send these spikes in places in very unpleasant parts of your body if you step one toe out of line."

"Uh… aren't you being a bit of a hypocrite?" Bullets of sweat were falling down the boy's face. "According to Misaka you try to take advantage of her with opportunity you get."

"Why you-!"

"I understand you care about Misaka, but I care about her a lot too." Touma's face turns completely serious. This was his one shot at saving his own life right now. "I know she is an amazing girl and I would never do anything to hurt her. She is somebody I want to protect… she is an important person to me."

"As if somebody like you could protect Academy City's most powerful electromaster!"

"Everybody has somebody dear they want to protect. I intend on doing whatever I can to make sure that Mikoto never falters and can keep moving forward." Touma spoke with confidence.

"You can't use your teleportation ability on me, but I know you can still beat me up if you wanted to." The spikey haired boy said in a good natured tone.

Kuroko sighed. "I know you make onee-sama happy, which is what matters the most. Just because I say that doesn't mean I've accepted you as her worthy partner! I am still onee-sama's herald and vanguard!"

"I don't exactly need your acceptance; I just want you to not give me a look of death every time we meet. Misaka really wants you and me to get along"

A few seconds later Kuroko sighs frustrated.

"We'll have a temporary truce tonight for onee-sama's sake."

"I am fine with that." Touma extends out his hand to Kuroko but Kuroko simply ignores his gesture and walks back to Kazari and Mikoto.

Tokiwadai Middle School's structures were definitely worthy of its high class reputation. Mikoto and Kuroko took their guests around, giving a small tour before they would go to the school gymnasium, where the ball was held at.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Tokiwadai's large indoor gym was transformed into a Cinderella like setting. All over the walls were long white ribbons beautifully adorned, bright ornaments hung on the walls, a large chandelier hung from the ceiling – which must have been recently put there for this occasion. The committee that set up for the ball managed to turn a regular athletic gymnasium into a place fit for ojou-samas.

There was a stage with an orchestra present. Most people would have thought that the orchestra would be playing classical music; they were actually playing a type of music that created a comfortable dancing atmosphere.

At the west side of the gym was a long table filled with all kinds of food and drinks. It was a stand up type of party which meant guests had to literally stand up while eating.

"Misaka-sama is with a boy?"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know. He looks like a delinquent."

"Misaka-sama would not be seen with any low class person. She has much higher standards than that."

Mikoto tried not to listen to the whispering of the nearby students. One negative aspect of her popularity was how people like to talk about her behind her back.

"Kongou-san was right, she is with somebody!"

"I wonder what their relationship is."

The electromaster tries to direct Touma to the part of the room where there was food available. Her goal was to further avoid hearing what the other girls were saying.

"I never knew so many types of cheese existed…" Touma was staring at all of the different colored cubes of cheese.

"You should try them all. Some of this food has been transported from other parts of the world." Mikoto uses a toothpick to stick it into a cheese cube.

"I bet you eat like this everybody right?"

"Mhm yup, Tokiwadai's dormitory makes sure that students do not have to worry about their stomachs; so that we focus on their studies."

"How lucky…" Touma began gathering all types of food on his plate.

After Mikoto, Touma, Kuroko and Kazari were finished eating, they began conversing with each other. Mikoto noticed that Kuroko did not seem as cold towards Touma as she was before, though the Railgun was not aware of the teleporter's temporary truce with Touma.

Most of the students were done eating so they were at the dance floor. It was a very casual type of dancing with girls forming groups and dancing in a circle.

"Onee-sama, let's dance!"

Kuroko grabs Mikoto's arm and pulls her to the dance floor.

Kazari looks towards Touma with an amused smirk. "Kamijou-san, are you going to let Shirai-san take Misaka-san away from you?"

"Ha ha, looks like I have no choice but to protect Misaka from the clutches of Shirai."

Touma and Kazari proceed forth and find Mikoto attempting to wrestle out of Kuroko's grips.

"Stop trying to touch me!"

"But dancing requires the two people to get close, very close~" Kuroko purrs while trying to wrap her arms around Mikoto.

"Sorry Shirai, but Misaka is my date tonight." Touma intervenes by gently pulling Mikoto away from Kuroko.

Mikoto nearly yelps as Touma pulled her towards him.

"After tonight, onee-sama belongs back to me." Kuroko declares to Touma. Kazari breaks the tense situation by grabbing Kuroko's hands and begins to twirl the teleporter around

"Ui-Uiharu, what are you doing!"

Touma turns to Mikoto and has his right hand held out to her. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"Me… dance with you?" Mikoto's mind was screaming for her to say yes but her body felt very nervous.

"Well I'm not that much of a great dancer." Touma rubs the back of his neck nervously with his left hand. "So we could both look silly together."

Somehow Touma's words managed to soothe the electromaster's nervousness.

_That guy has no idea the effect he can have_

Mikoto grins happily as grasps onto his right hand.

The orchestra was playing a type of catchy music that made everybody jump up and down.

Touma started to do some random dance moves but Mikoto was staring at him weirdly.

"What are you doing?"

"Just let your body get loose. Lose yourself to the beat of the music."

Touma's reassuring look of happiness made Mikoto decide to follow along with him. She began jumping and moving her feet to the music. Laughter escaped from her lips.

A while later, the two of them were tired and decided to go get something to drink. Touma led Mikoto out of the dance floor and they went towards the refreshments side of the room. The boy and the girl did not let go of each other's hand.

The refreshments area was filled with girls who were socializing with each other. Among those girls was Kongou Mitsuko. There was even Kuroko and Kazari there too with cups in their hands.

Kongou spots Mikoto and Touma together. "O-ho~ you two look very close." She said that a bit too loudly, which caught the attention of the girls around.

"Misaka-sama is holding hands with a boy." A few nearby girls said to each other.

"Oh my goodness so those two must be really dating." Another group murmured to each other.

"I thought that spikey hair boy was just her friend, looks like they are more than friends."

"Just who is he to you Misaka-san? Your boyfriend?" More girls chattered towards the Railgun.

There were now many girls who had their attention fixated on the couple.

Mikoto at Touma and realizes she was holding hands with him. She immediately legs go of his hand opens her mouth to say a rebuttal to everybody's comments. However nothing seemed to come out.

She looks around at all of the faces that were staring at her.

If she could not say anything out loud, then it was up to take action. After all, actions can speak louder than words.

The electromaster turns her back to everybody and faces Touma.

Before Mikoto's mind could calculate her next move, her body moved on its own.

She leaned her body towards Touma and her lips met his.

For the first time tonight, all of the voices hushed. Everybody was staring at what was before them.

Some loud gasps escaped from the audience.

Kuroko and Kazari had their jaws drop at the same time.

"O-o-onee-sama?!" The teleporter looked like she was about to faint.

Seconds later the kiss ends and Mikoto directs her attention to the crowd.

"I am proud to say that he is my boyfriend." She says with the utmost confidence in her words.

Touma's eyes go wide in surprise and a split second later he has a calm and happy expression. He grips onto Mikoto's hand.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Exclaimed everybody who heard what Tokiwadai's Ace announced.

Mikoto's heart flutters when Touma had his hand with hers. Somehow she was able to find the courage to declare what her heart was trying to say.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

After the fun filled night was over, the Tokiwadai students went back to their dormitories.

Uiharu Kazari departed from the group once they reached to Tokiwadai's outer dormitory

Kuroko's feet ached because of her high heels so she immediately went inside the dormitory once Kazari left.

Now it was just Touma and Mikoto alone together outside. They were under the glow of the beautiful moonlight.

Mikoto was wearing Touma's dark blue jacket because the temperature was colder after the ball was over. The two of them exchange eye contact for a few seconds. The electromaster could feel her heart pounding faster every second.

She opens her mouth to speak.

"I know you like to call me biri biri or Misaka… but since we're close, call me Mikoto."

"Does that mean I can't call you biri biri anymore?" Touma chuckles.

"I have a proper name you weirdo."

"Fine fine, I guess it does make sense that I get to address you so casually. You call me by my first name already."

"Y-yeah…"

Several more seconds of silence.

They stare at each other.

Mikoto and Touma lean forward to each other.

The electromaster's cheeks feel like they are literally burning.

Every moment felt much longer than it usually did.

"Shhhhh they're about to kiss" A voice hissed.

Suddenly a few giggles and muffled voices were head.

"What in the world is going on?" Mikoto turns her attention towards the dormitory, leaving Touma hanging.

"Uh… Mikoto?" The spikey haired boy looked really confused. He was also red faced.

Mikoto does a face palm and sighs annoyed once she realized the reality of their situation.

She noticed most of the dorm's windows were open and could clearly see a few eyes looking out at them. A lot of the girls had been watching what was going on outside. Once the girls realized that they were spotted, they began waving and calling out to the couple.

"Misaka-sama we support you!"

"Weren't you going to give him a good night kiss!"

Apparently Mikoto's and Touma's alone time was no longer private.

"You kissed me before in front of a lot of people, what's wrong with this time?"

"That time and this time are two completely different situations!" Mikoto shouted, blushing furiously.

Touma catches Mikoto off guard with a hug. The spectators watching from their windows went "awwww"

"Looks like there will never be a dull moment with the two of us." He whispers into her ear

Mikoto wraps her arms around him "I suppose that is true."

The boy and the girl looked at each other, smiling and laughing. Things always seemed to turn out for the better when they were together.

**Author's Note**: Now that's a wrap! Thank you for all of the readers who have been keeping up with my story, it turned out longer than I originally planned it to be. I am definitely flattered by the amount of feedback, follows and favorites my humble fanfiction has received, especially since this is the first story I posted on this website.

I will be back with another story in the near future, not sure when that will be. Right now I am trying to plan out how that new story will be developed as well as continue with my SAO and Railgun crossover.

Again, thank you very much my loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed this story because I certainly had fun writing it.

Until next time

-Blazingstarz258


End file.
